Moonlit
by Black Jack278
Summary: It had been three years since the sorceress war, but now there is a new crisis as a serial killer is roaming the streets, and has targeted Quistis as his next victim and with Seifer dead who will protect her? Rated M for gore, sickening thoughts and swear
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I only own the plot.

**Moonlit**

Quistis couldn't believe this happened to her, as she stood in front of Seifer's grave. How could she have let this happen to her? She loved him and she let him die. Squall had told her that someone was out together, to put her out of her misery. So he had Seifer look after her when she went to Galbadia. Irvine and Selphie had tagged along since they really didn't trust Seifer at the moment. But she did…why? She had no reason to hate him anymore; he was no longer the sorceress knight.

Placing a single white rose on the grave. The pale petals glowing in the pale moonlight. Everyone had left long ago, but she could not bring herself to leave, dropping to her knees, not caring if she got her gown dirty she lay on her side and rested her head against the cool stone. Taking her hair out of its usual style and let it fall across her shoulders, her eyes closed, she sighed and soon drifted off to sleep.

While from a distance Zell watched, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyebrows knitted in worry as he watched Quistis. The moonlight giving her skin and hair an eerie glow, running a hand through his own hair, he sighed as Quistis lay down. Waiting for a while he slowly walked over to her and lifted her up. Taking her to the nearest inn, buying a room, he lay her on the bed and watched over her, while she slept…

**Sorry if this maybe seem a little short, it is after all only the first chapter, hope you like Zell/ Quistis pairings **


	2. How it all began

Disclaimer-I only own the plot.

Quistis woke up the next morning, surprised to find herself in a room in the Inn. Looking around, she was surprised and confused. Then relaxed when she saw Zell asleep in a chair by her bed. Quistis sighed and gave him a small smile, then looked down at her right hand. A ring on her finger, her smile dropping as she began to reminisce.

_It was soon after they had defeat Ultimecia. She had drank one too many, she wanted to get some fresh air, but the balcony was occupied by Squall and Rinoa. Quistis smirked as the two of them made out. Turning away from the two she made her way outside, ignoring Selphie calling out for her. She needed to clear her head. Walking through Balamb she made her way to the docks. The fresh air did wonders for her headache. The wind blowing her hair back, closing her eyes for a second she let the wind blow against her sweaty face._

_It relaxed her, she liked evenings like this. Listening to the sound of the leaves rustling she made her way to the dock. Large grey storm clouds rolled in, a storm, she smiled, and this is why she liked summer. Sitting down she took her boots off and dipped her feet into the water, putting her boots beside her. She closed her eyes once again and relaxed. Failing to hear footsteps come up behind her until-_

"_Well, well if it isn't my dear instructor." A voice said._

_Her eyes snapped opened and she looked over her shoulder. There in all his glory stood Seifer, jacket and cocky smile and all._

"_Seifer, what are you doing here?" she asked, standing up to look him in the eye, or at least tried to, he was much taller than she._

_Seifer chuckled and looked away, his hands on his hips._

"_Enjoying a lovely summer night and you?" Seifer asked, looking back to her._

"_Same thing." Quistis said, she didn't know if he was more calmer now that Ultimecia was dead but, she didn't want to let her guard down, just in case. Seifer looked down to where to boots lay and then looked to her bare feet before looking up at her._

"_How's that water?" he asked._

_Quistis narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine…" she stated and turned back to the water, when she was shoved, Quistis gasped and tried to keep her balance, but failed miserably as she hit the water with the resounding splash._

_Water flying everywhere. Quistis came up sputtering, her hair clinging to her face, her dress was absolutely soaked and not to mention the water was cold. Her eyes narrowed as she heard laughing from the dock. Turning her head in that direction, she saw Seifer doubled over, laughing his ass off, and tears forming in the corners of his eyes._

"_Ha, ha very funny." She muttered, trying to get out of the water, but slipped and ended up back in the water. _

_This caused Seifer to laugh harder this time. Smirking Quistis shook her head._

"_So, you gonna help me out or what?" she asking, holding out her hand._

_Nodding Seifer reached down to pull her up. Gripping his hand she grinned deviously and pulled him down, taken by surprise as he lost his balance and plummeted into the water. Quistis burst out laughing as Seifer resurfaced, hair mattered to his forehead, sputtering Seifer growled. Catching her breath Quistis looked to Seifer, Seifer looked to her, they moved closer and closer and closer. _

_They could feel their breath on each others faces. Closing her eyes Quistis moved her face closer to his. When Seifer turned away, his back to her._

"_Seifer?" she asked looking at him questionably. _

_Seifer remained silent as he climbed out of the water helping her out, he handed her boots to her before leaving._

"_Seifer!" She yelled, but he ignored her, disappearing around the corner._

_Shaking her head Quistis made her way back to Balamb Garden. Once exiting Balamb she made her way to the Garden, liking the feel of grass beneath her bare feet, making sure to steer clear of the forests, she didn't have her Save the Queen with her so if she ran into trouble she'd be screwed. What was wrong with Seifer? Why did he act the way he did? She, in all the years she knew him had never seen him act like that, maybe he was feeling guilty._

_After all he was the sorceress knight. Suddenly she heard a rustling in the grass, tensing she looked toward where it was coming from, maybe it was just an animal. Suddenly a Grat (A/N I think that's what those plant like creatures are called that are in the Training center. If not can someone please tell me?) Leapt out of the grass. Gasping Quistis leapt back. The Grat swung at her, one of its vines striking her in the shoulder. Blood spurting from her wound._

_Backing up a step Quistis tripped over a stone. Landing hard on her elbows, Quistis eyes widened, sweat trickling down her forehead. Blood trickling down her arm, the Grat was about to attack again, when the ever so familiar roar of the T-rexuar, before the jaws of the said beast came down on the Grat, killing it, yellow-ish blood spraying everywhere before the T-rexuar tossed it to the side. Setting its sights on her. Growling it moved closer as she backed away. Her hand slicing open on a rock, blood trickled down the palm of her hand. The T-rexuar roared and opened its massive jaws again, revealing sharp, curved teeth, bits of Grat and some other creature stuck between its teeth. Suddenly she felt dizzy, her vision blurred and she fainted. She remembered thinking this was the end._

_But she had been surprised when she found herself in the infirmary, with stitches in her hand and shoulder, and who was her savor? Seifer Almasy himself, who at the moment was lying in the bed beside her,. His side ripped open, bandaged and stitched up, she was surprised he was even alive._

Moving to the bathroom, she looked over her shoulder, Zell was still asleep. Closing the door, making sure it was locked she stripped of her dress and underwear, taking time to admire her body. Her hand running down one rounded breast. Quistis was beautiful indeed but she never expected Seifer to fall for her. Hell she was surprised when he said he loved her, she always thought that Seifer only liked women for sex. But he proved her wrong, she couldn't believe how patient he was.

Stepping into the shower, she leant against the tiled wall, her head resting against the tiles, her eyes closed.

"Seifer, I miss you." She whispered. Water trickling down her body, down her neck and chest and forbidden area.

While in the other room Zell yawned lazily and stretched his arms over his head. Running a hand through his hair, he heard the sound of the shower going. _Quistis must be up._ He thought and stood up, cracking his knuckles as he did so. Walking to the window he looked up at the dreary grey storm clouds over head. _Looks like we're in for some shitty weather. _He thought and leant against the window.

He too began to reminisce…

_To say the least he was surprised, surprised that Seifer was back and had kinda changed his ways. But what got his attention was the way Quistis looked at Seifer. At this Zell felt something well deep with in him, something like jealousy. Same with when he had that crush on Rinoa three years ago. But it wasn't like he hated Squall back then, and it's not like he completely hated Seifer, it's just that Seifer was an ass._

_But yet Zell did nothing to prevent this from happening, to prevent Quistis from…having her heart broken if Seifer were to cheat on her, but if he did he would be there for her no matter what. Then year three came, of course Seifer began to mellow out and calm down now. But then the threat of the serial killer came a long, six young women from the ages fourteen to eighteen where being found from as far as Trabia to Balamb and Galbadia._

_The crime scenes were gruesome, blood every where, the words 'slut' smeared on the ground or on the walls near the bodies, signs of struggle all around, smeared hand prints to smashed lamps and shattered windows. But what bothered him the most was the victims themselves. He had been the first to find the fifth victim in the Train center, near the secret place. A real mess. Eyes gouged out and nowhere to be seen, throat slit, fingers severed and also missing, their mouth twisted in a silent scream. They had bite marks and cuts on their arms and legs, not to mention eviscerated and sexually mutilated. Who ever had killed these girls was sick and twisted, they need to stop this guy and soon._

_While Seifer was having problems of his own. Zell remembered Seifer talking to Squall, who told him that Seifer was thinking of purposing to Quistis, but sadly never got the chance as they went to Galbadia to help with the investigation, it was dark out and if he heard right Quistis was supposedly being targeted by the killer, when Seifer had shoved her out of the way._

_The knife had sliced through his jugular; he bled to death in her arms before the ambulance could arrive._

Zell turned around to the sound of the shower being turned off, turning around he saw Quistis walking out of the bathroom, steam following her out. Going to her suit case she searched for some clothes to wear. Finding a plain white T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Going back into the bathroom, she busied herself with getting dressed. Wondering when Zell managed to get her suit case out of the car, she had rented. All the while not knowing that she was being watched…

**Note: Most of this chapter was in italic's because it's most Zell and Quistis reminising about what happened in the past. Just thought I'd clear that up. And I also use it in thoughts too. So yeah R/r**


	3. I can see you

Disclaimer-I only own the plot.

A figure watched from a window, watching as Quistis got dressed. Licking his lips the figure turned away for a few seconds, looking down at the knife in his hand, blood glistening off the blade and dripping on to the ground, chuckling he began to walk away, looking, hunting for a new victim, the taste of blood on his lips. Killing his victims brought him such joy. Feeling his knife rip through his victims' flesh, blood spraying everywhere, their screams echoing into the night.

What he liked the most was their eyes though, so beautiful he had to have them, blue, brown, green, any color, made wonderful trophies. He also took their fingers too, but he didn't keep them as trophies, he ate them, he saw it as keeping part with him. Smirking as he made his way into Galbadia, find the perfect victim, brown hair, brown skin, slim figure, wearing a dark blue shirt and a black skirt and kneed high boots. A hooker maybe, smirking he made his way over to her, a sickeningly sweet smile on his face, his voice too friendly for his tastes, but she bought it.

Searching in his pocket for money for an Inn and his knife, he smirked and walked toward the Inn. His prey by his side.

Quistis sighed and sat down next to Zell, Zell had offered to take her to breakfast. He said he would pay and Quistis believed him. Zell was a good person, not like most men she knew other than Seifer. A pang of sorrow filled her heart, he had only told her loved her once and that was after the spring festival after he danced with her. She had been surprised that someone like Seifer could dance with out stepping on her toes. The he had taken her out for something to eat. Quistis shook her hand and snapped back to reality.

"Quisty, are you alright?" Zell asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Quistis turned to him, a sad smile on her lips.

"You miss Seifer, I know…" Zell spoke softly, a sad smile of his own graced his face, "But in time you'll get over it." Zell whispered, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Zell, so kind and friendly, she knew he would try and make her feel better in a way. But Selphie always knew how to cheer people up, too bad she wasn't here with her in fact it was too bad none of them were here with her right now. Did they know how much she needed them? Probably not, they were too busy grieving themselves. Their food had arrived, Quistis had ordered a fruit platter, while Zell ordered pancakes with blueberries on them.

"Dig in." He said, smiling at her before digging in himself. Quistis watched him for a few more minutes before digging into her own food.

While back at Garden, Squall looked out the window of his room, clad in nothing but boxers, it was too hot in his room at night, as much as he loved summer sometimes he wished winter would hurry up and get here already. The worry began to form in his gut, Quistis hadn't returned to Garden, then again neither did Zell, did something happen to them? Squall shook his head, no if Zell was with Quistis she might be safe. _She was safe with Seifer and look what happen to him when they went to Galbadia to help with the investigation, but it seemed the killer had a plan of his own didn't he? Now Quistis is heart broken and Seifer is six feet under. _Looking to Rinoa, who slept peacefully beside him, the sheets held tightly around her,

Her obsidian colored hair falling into his face. Gently brushing the strands of hair off her face, his fingers gently brushing against her skin, so soft. Rinoa moaned and switched side, but not waking up. Standing up Squall gathered up his clothes and made his way to the bathroom, running his hand through his greasy hair. A shower would wake him up. Cid had been all over his ass lately, mainly because of these murders. Most of the young girls bodies had been found her in Garden, mainly near the Training center and dormitories each more gruesome that the others.

Now most young women were staying in their rooms, or even arming themselves. Before entering the bathroom he looked at Rinoa one last time, he always told her to be careful when she went out at nights, even before this. She would just smile and say he was too paranoid, that nothing would happen to her. But now with the threat of this psycho out there, when he told her to be careful she nodded her head solemnly and disappear down the hall. He wished he could keep her indoors at all times, but he knew if he loved her he would give her freedom, as much as it worried him.

Stepping into the bathroom he stripped off his boxers, turned the water on, making sure it was a comfortable temperature he stepped in, the water matting his hair and closed his eyes…

Rinoa woke to the sound of the shower going; slowly opening her eyes she sighed and turned around, holding the sheets tighter around her body, this whole serial killer thing had them all uptight. Yawning she grabbed the thick blanket and pulled it up towards her body, providing warmth in the cool room. Squall typical Squall, three years had past since the battle with the sorceress, three years and he hadn't changed. Until this unholy disaster, everybody was paranoid, scared, looking over their shoulders twenty four seven. Always making sure they were with someone, like she did with Selphie, both worried about how many more would die until this psycho was satisfied? Ten? Twenty? Thirty even?

Rinoa sighed and shook her head, closing her eyes. There was no use worrying about it, all they could do was collect evidence and question people, after all SeeD was assigned to this case and she was most worried about Squall, what if the killer decided to change victims and go for men next? What if Squall became his next victim? What would she do? She would be lost without her knight. Sitting up as she heard a knock on the door. Sighing she quickly got dressed and answered the door.

Nida stood there, visibly shaken, his face pale and his eyes wide, he looked ready to lose his lunch right there.

"Nida? What is it?" she asked, opening the door to let him in.

"Where's Commander Squall?" Nida asked looking around, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

"In the shower, is this important?" Rinoa asked.

Nida nodded and sighed.

"Is it…" she paused; she didn't want to think that it might be another murder.

"Yeah, we found another body, this one was found near the dormitories." Nida said as Squall stepped out of the bathroom, towel around his waist.

Water dripping off of his hair, a stressed out look on his face,

"Squall, there's…"

"I know." Squall interrupted, "I heard." He said before disappearing back into the bathroom, before coming out a short time later in his SeeD uniform.

"Show me," he said, nodding quickly Nida exited the room Squall close behind…

Quistis sighed and wiped at her mouth with a napkin, while Zell burped loudly, glaring at him, she shook her head and dropped the napkin into her plate.

"'Scuse me," he mumbled and grinned at her. Half expecting Quistis to grin back, she didn't. _You dumbass she's still grieving. _He thought, mentally kicking himself in the ass. _You can't expect her to get over it right away. _

Standing up he picked up the check and made his way to the cashier, Quistis following behind. Paying for the meal he smiled at the waitress and took Quistis' hand in his and led her back to the Inn. Quistis sighed sadly as she looked down at the ring on her finger once again, a single tear streaming down her face. _Seifer. _She thought. _I miss you…_

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed my fic, hope you enjoy this next chapter.**


	4. Moonlight

Disclaimer-I only own the plot.

Quistis jumped at least three feet in the air as she heard a ringing noise coming from somewhere in the room. Looking around frantically for the source of the noise. While Zell merely sighed and reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small blue cell phone and pressed the talk button and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" he answered as Quistis relaxed, flopping backwards onto her bed, sighing.

"What!" Zell hollered, his eyes wide in either surprise or disbelief, Quistis couldn't tell. "What do you mean another one? When? Where?..." there was a pause as the person on the other line spoke, Quistis felt dread began to form deep in her stomach.

Zell's eyes narrowed as he sighed dramatically and let his head drop into his hands.

"Another one, Christ…what?...yeah, yeah Quistis is here she's alright, she right here, wanna speak to her?" he asked whoever was on the other line.

"Who is it?" she whispered.

"Squall" he whispered back. Shaking her head Quistis lay back down.

"Fine……fine we'll pack up and return to Garden." Zell sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair and hung up, placing his phone back in his pocket.

"What happened Zell, you looked pale, really pale." Quistis stated.

"There's been another murder at Garden…" Zell said slowly.

Quistis' eyes widened, her jaw dropped as she sat up. "You serious?" she questioned, hoping that this was some sick joke that Zell conjured up. But not care-free grin or goofy smile crossed his tattooed face. Quistis felt her heart sink even more at the news, neither SeeD nor the police had gotten any closer to capturing this guy and Quistis was beginning to worry. Zell sighed and walked to the door, he needed to pack up his own stuff, then maybe if she needed it he would help her pack her stuff.

Quistis' heart leapt as Zell left the room, what is someone she truly cared about got killed next? What if this monster was never caught? What would she do? Live the rest of her days in fear? No that wasn't like her; she'd rather fight than give up and wait for death. She wasn't going to let this monster rule her life, if he came for her she wouldn't cower in fear.

Knock! Knock!

Quistis nearly jumped out of her skin as some one knocked on the door. Slowly making her way to the door she suddenly wished she didn't take her Save the Queen off, mentally kicking herself for that she opened the door and-

"BOO!"

"AHHH!"

SMACK!

Zell's head snapped to the right as Quistis' hand collided with his cheek, leaving a red hand print on his skin. Grinning sheepishly, tears pricked his eyes as he rubbed at his sore cheek.

"Nice to see you too, anyway I was just wondering if you wanted any help packing. I'm done so I thought-"

"Sure I haven't even started, so I could use the help." Quistis said turning away from him. That ever emotionless tone in her voice. _Ever the Ice Queen even in mourning. _He thought, shaking his head. Helping her stuff some articles of clothing into her suitcase, when he came across a photo of Quistis and Seifer, their arms around each others shoulders, happy smiles plastered on their faces.

Quistis was happy back then, now…now she was lost without him, and Zell was worried, how far would this depression go? Would she even…Zell shook his head, he should really think positive, who knows maybe she would recover, maybe…

Squall swallowed deeply and continued to look at the body before him. He could barely look away as someone tapped him on the shoulder. Slowly turning around he came face to face with a blonde girl with watery sapphire blue eyes, tears trickling down her face, snot dribbled out of one nostril. But he wasn't bothered by a little snot, Zell was worst when he was little he used to run around with two big gobs of the stuff dribbling out of his nose.

"Are you the one that found the body?" he asked.

The girl nodded and wiped at her eyes, sniffling.

"Want to talk somewhere more private?" he asked, placing a hand on her trembling shoulder. The girl nodded and Squall led her up to Cid's office. They had gotten permission from Headmaster Cid to use his office for interrogations and questioning.

Other than most of the students of Garden Cid wanted this over with too…

**There chapter four, I'm feeling pretty proud of this fic, one of my favs, tell me what you think and yes I know this chappy is kinda short, but oh well better luck next chappies!**


	5. Questions and More Questions

Disclaimer-I only own the plot and the killer. So enjoy.

Squall placed a hand on his forehead as the girl blew her nose for the third time since they entered the office. He hadn't gotten a chance to ask any questions, as soon as they entered the office she began to bawl again. It took him almost half an hour to calm her down when she finally did, she was a disgusting mess, her eyes red and puffy, her mascar running down her cheeks.

But he didn't hold it against her. He doubted he would look any better if he began bawling his eyes out. But he wasn't and now was not the time to be thinking about these things. Handing her another tissue, nodding her thanks the woman blew her nose again.

"So…you ready to talk?" he asked, somewhat impatiently. The girl nodded slowly and calmed down a little.

"Can you tell me your name?" Squall asked. Pencil and pad of paper in front of him.

"Sandy Collins." She said.

"And you were a friend of the victims?" Squall asked, jotting something down in his notebook. Sandy nodded and sniffled again.

"And did the victim have a boyfriend or any family we could contact?" he asked.

"No, Catherine was an orphan and well…the last boyfriend she had was abusive. So she tended to stay away from men." Sandy said, finally calming down.

"How 'bout enemies?" Squall asked.

"No." Sandy said, shaking her head. Squall nodded and wrote it down in his note book.

"Any idea where we could find her ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah you can find him in Balamb selling drugs and other shit to pay for rent, he live in the house close to the ocean." Sandy said. Squall nodded and stood up.

"That will be all, we'll contact you if we need to ask any more questions." Sandy nodded and walked over to the door and then stopped and turned to face him and took a deep breath.

"Squall can you do me a favor?" Squall looked up.

Catch this bastard and soon." Squall nodded and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry we will." And with that Sandy went down the elevator, sadly it would be the last time anybody ever saw her again. As the young woman exited the elevator and stepped out into the main hallway. A pair of eyes watching her every move, watching her as she turned a corner and headed to the girl dormitory. Moving from his hiding place he slowly began to follow her. Making sure not to go too fast or too slow, the last thing he needed was to draw attention to himself. Things were going smoothly for him now. A smirk formed on his pale lips, as he brushed his hair back and continued to follow Sandy. No he wouldn't kill her right at the moment, he'd follow her for a while, watch her, then in a couple of days strike, he never killed after one of his victims was discovered, no he liked to give investigators time to investigate before killing again.

Watching as Sandy entered her room, he made sure to remember where her room was before turning away. When someone leapt in front of him. It was that cowboy, Irvine, one of they guys that defeated Ultimecia along with commander Squall.

"Hey you're that new kid ain'tcha!" The cowboy said loudly, a smile on his lips. He nodded and smiled back, did this guy have any idea HOW annoying he was? Did he have to shout, and that hat, you'd think he'd survive wearing a normal SeeD uniform WITHOUT the hat.

"Hey." He said gloomily.

"How's it going? I'm Irvine nice to meetcha." Irvine said holding out his hand. Rolling his eyes he walked past Irvine and continued to the cafeteria, while Irvine just stood there dumbfounded. His eyes then narrowed as he placed a hand on his chin in thought.

_You know now that I think about it he's a little odd. _Irvine thought, when some one tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around he saw Selphie standing there, smiling brightly at him, her hands behind her back.

"Hey Irvy." She greeted.

"Hey Selphie how's my girl?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Is something wrong?" Selphie asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing babe, come on lets go for some lunch." Irvine said softly. Nodding Selphie locked arms with him and made their way to the café.

Quistis rested her chin on her knuckles as she looked out the window as the drove back to Balamb. Zell's eyes glued to the windshield as large, fat raindrops hit the glass before they were wiped away by the windshield wipers, as large dark grey storm clouds rolled over head, their luggage in back of the rental.

Closing her eyes Quistis' mind wandered back to Seifer. Remembering those blue-green eyes, slicked back blonde hair, that grey coat he wore that scar on his face from when he and Squall were training before the sorceress war. Back then she merely saw him as an arrogant, self-centered, not to mention vicious at times. And she often wished that he got what he deserved when he became the sorceress knight. But when all was said and done and when she saw what became of him she softened to him. And now she was beginning to question why? Why did this have to happen to her? To Seifer? To those girls why? Why?

Blinking a couple of times Quistis realized that tears were streaming down her face, making sure Zell wasn't looking she quickly wiped the tears away. _Great! Just great Quisty, cry every time you think of him, what will your friends think? They'll tell to move on Trepe no use cry over spilt milk. _A voice in the back of her mind scolded.

_Oh come on it's all right to grieve. _A calmer voice whispered, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking toward Zell, who gave her a sympathetic look. Sniffling she nodded when-SMASH!

Quistis was thrown to the side as another car rammed theirs, and suddenly their car was tumbling down the side of the hill. Zell screamed something, but Quistis couldn't hear it as everything went dark.

**Sorry for the semi-shortness and the delay I got me a job and my grandma died recently. So yeah. Not to mention I got other fics I had to work on before I could update this one… …. ….. ….. DON'T KILL ME!!! and R/r**


	6. Sick and Twisted

Disclaimer-I only own the plot and the killer that we shall call Him/He for the moment. I own nothing else.

He watched as his victim walked to the cafeteria. Following her, he made sure no one spotted him. There she was at a table all by her lonesome, tears streaming down her face. Walking over to her and sat down in the chair next to hers. She gave him a look that said simply 'who the fuck are you?' "I heard about what happened to your friend, and I would just like to say I'm sorry for your loss." He said sympathetically and pulled something out from behind his back, a small wither yellow flower and handed it to her. Some of the yellow petals falling off and on to the table.

She reluctantly took the dying flower, uncertainty shining in her eyes, as they darted from the flower to him to the flower again. He suppressed the urge to smirk as she held the flower gently between her hands.

"Thank you." She said softly as she continued to eye the tiny flower. Anger suddenly rose in his chest as he continued to study her. As he suspected she was just like every other woman in the Hyne-forsaken world, greedy self-centered, hateful little sluts. And it was his job to rid this world of them, sure he may not be able to actually rid the world of them but he could still try.

He would say that she was doing it for Hyne, but that would be a lie. He wasn't he was doing it for himself. He wants revenge for what women did to him in the past. It was for revenge. Suddenly he felt something on his shoulder, looking down he saw her hand resting there. Turning to the girl in disbelief , a small smile on her lips. Was she mocking him? Of course why else? She probably thought of him as some sex-driven hopeless boy! Taking a deep breath he returned her smile, Hyne he hated acting like this, it was not like him.

Standing up he turned to walk away when he stopped and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Would you like to come to my room? We could talk there."

Fear shone in her eyes at what he said, so she was smarter then most of his victims ha been, she was cautious. Good girl, nice girl, don't trust anyone, it sickened him. She shook her head, her eyes closed. He shrugged his shoulders and turned away and continued to walk away.

"Wait!" She called; he turned to face her once again.

"Aren't you going to ask me what my name is? Or do you already know it?" she asked.

"It's Sandy. I knew that because I'm in your first class." He said. Sandy nodded and stood up and walked past him, his right hand balled up into a fist as she disappeared, heading toward the library. She was such a fool to let him near. Even though her friend was murdered, even though they were on high alert she still was trust-worthy.

But then again he shouldn't blame her too much; he did say he was here to give his condolences. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to kill her, no she was going to suffer like all the rest, he was almost dizzy with excitement at the thought of blood staining his knife, and slipping through his fingers, his knife slicing through flesh, the pale white of bones, the slimy jelly feel of intestines beneath his fingers.

Maybe he should try something different this time, he usually ate their fingers yes but maybe this time he would try their eyes, course the eyes he collected, but it never hurt to be curious. Turning away he walked outside, the ground was wet, the sun peaking out from behind grey clouds.

Looking left and right it was completely deserted. _Even in the day their too scared to come out. Cowards. _ He thought and walked over to a nearby bench. Soaking the seat of his pants as he sat down. Not like he was in uniform anyway so no big deal. Pulling out his knife from his pocket, he pressed the blade into the palm of his left hand and began to cut horizontally down his palm.

Crimson liquid quickly began to pour out of the cut, a sick grin forming on his lips. It's not like he got off at the sight of blood, or the taste of it, or even the smell. He didn't get off at all because of blood. He just liked it, odd as it was, it wasn't because it was red and stood out against his skin or the way it trickled down his wrist either. And it wasn't the warmth.

He just liked what it was, the life of every living thing on this planet, he liked down it easy it was to be spilt. When it came to him seeing blood spill from someone else usually meant death. Next to blood he liked death, the way life slipped away from a living beings body, the way their eyes glazed over, it was such an experience for him that it became his hobby. A hobby that he would have for a long time.

But then a thought came to mind. SeeDs weren't stupid, they didn't give up much either. It wouldn't be soon, but eventually they would catch him. So he would have to plan ahead, he would have to find a victim that would be his last, but she couldn't just be some girl like all the others, she had to be perfect, she had to be Quistis.

**Again sorry for the short chapter, again work and writers block. But I must say I'm proud of this chapter, I like they way I portrayed my killer. And for those of you who are curious it'll be a while before the killer has a description of identity wouldn't be much fun for you now would it?**


	7. Blood Droplets

Disclaimer-I only own the plot, the killer and future OC's. I don't own anything else.

Groaning Zell blinked a couple of times, his eyes then widening as he realized what happened, a throbbing pain in his right arm and left cheek and something he presumed was blood trickling in his hair, his head hurt and it didn't help that he was upside down either. Using his other arm he undid his seat belt and fell from his seat. Groaning again as he put pressure on his injured arm. _Must've broken something. _He thought, he turned to look at Quistis, his heart skipped a beat as he looked to her, blood stained her face and turned most of her blonde hair red, her eyes were closed and blood was streaming from her lip.

Moving over to her he undid her seat belt, letting her fall to the ground. Grabbing a hold of her he began to drag her out of the wrecked car. Resting her far away from the wreck. Standing up he began examining her, a deep gash in her right thigh. Brushing a few strands of hair off her forehead, a large gash going from the right side of her forehead to the middle of it. It was deep, she would need stitches. Examining her for other injuries, finding none he turned and looked up over the hill, seeing another wrecked car, while theirs was a dark blue, this one was a dark grey, the windows shattered, the entire left side of their car was smashed in, blood splashed the inside of the window. Stating that whoever was driving was either dead or severely injured.

Neither of which Zell really cared right now. Looking back toward their wrecked rental, in searched of anything that could help Quistis stop bleeding, finding one of his old, worn out white T-shirts. Rushing over to where Quistis lay and pressed it to her forehead. Then looked to her other wound, blood trickled thickly out of the wound on her thigh. When he heard the distant sound of sirens, police sirens. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the flashing red and blue lights.

An ambulance close behind. Zell looked back to Quistis, then to the car wreck. Choosing to fix up Quistis' other wound with another old shirt if his, a faint yellow mustard stain from when he dripped mustard on his last hot dog binge. Ignoring that thought he pressed it to her wound. Hearing the sound of Sirens turning off and the sound of breaks. Followed by car doors slamming and foot steps.

Zell turned around to face two police officers and a paramedic.

"Are you okay son?" the older officer asked.

"I'm fine but my friend…" he paused, stepping to the side, showing the cops the state Quistis was in.

"Aw, jeez is she…" the younger cop asked, his face paling, obviously a rookie by the way he was reacting to the scene.

"No." Zell shook his head.

"Phew, sorry bout that, it's just with all this blood I thought-"

"Are you going to help us or what?" Zell snarled, causing the younger officer to jump back, surprised, while his partner shook his head at him and then turned to the paramedic and nodded. Zell moved out of the way to let the paramedic's get to Quistis, knowing she was in good hands. When he and the two officers turned to the sound of retching.

Looking up they saw another of the officers throwing up, the passenger side door to the other car was wide open. This got Zell curious, but he knew there was no way he was going to get anywhere near it to have a look.

"Come with me son, I'll have to fix you up as well." Another paramedic said and began to lead Zell away.

Selphie sighed as she walked outside, she was getting tired of staying inside all the time, and she just needed some fresh air. It was day time and from what she knew the killer only struck at night so she was in no danger. But despite thinking that Selphie kept her guard up, one never knew. Maybe she would go say hello to Zell's mom, since he never had the time to visit her anymore. When she walked past a nearby Dumpster and nearly gagged. As a odd smell rose up from it, sure it was a Dumpster full of moldy food and other stuff she assumed and that it was supposed to stink, but not stick so bad you practically passed out from the smell. It smelled kind of sickly sweet, like rotten fruit, like…decay. Selphie shook her head as a chill ran down her spine.

_Come on Selphie let's not over react it could just be a dead animal, a rat maybe. _She thought. Her mind instantly wandered to when she was young her and Irvine had been playing near a hill close to the orphanage, when Selphie lost her balance and ended up tumbling down the hill, just as Seifer arrived.

When she reached the bottom, she figure the worst was over, when she caught a glimpse of the remains of a squirrel or some other animal. Pulpy remains and that smell, which to both Irvine's and Seifer's amusement made her thrown up her lunch. To say when all was said and done she ended up giving them both a good solid punch in the gut, but unlike Seifer Selphie forgave Irvine.

Curiosity was getting the better of her; fear as well as she reached for the dumpster lid and slowly began to open it, gagging as the smell was getting worst. Her heart was pounding, sweat beaded her forehead. What if it was another body? What then? Then she would never be able to get any sleep, she would have nightmares to no end. No she was letting her imagination get the better of her. Opening the Dumpster all the way she took a deep breath, closing her eyes and counting to three.

Opening her eyes again, she hesitantly peeked into the Dumpster, her eyes widening to the size of saucers and screamed.

Irvine's head peeked out from the top of the book he was reading near the fountain. What interrupted his reading was a distant sound coming from outside, or so he assumed, standing up he walked to the entrance, to see if he could he it again. His eyes narrowed as he did hear it again, a distant semi high pitched noise, looking around to see if anyone else heard it, when-WHAM! Someone slammed into him full force, knocking him, his book and his hat o the ground.

"What the-" He growled in surprise, turning to face who attacked him, but his surprise faded when he saw who had tackled him.

"Selphie?" he asked, noticing her trembling shoulders. "Selphie what's wrong?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. When Selphie looked at him, fear shone in fear emerald green eyes.

"A-a-another body, in the Dumpster outside!" She gasped. Shocked Irvine looked into his girl friend's eyes, seeing nothing that could tell him other wise, not that he didn't believe her, she was scared out of her wits. Suddenly someone tapped him on his shoulder, turning around he saw Nida.

"Nida go get Squall, we have a problem." Irvine said. Nida nodded, not bothering to ask why as Irvine wrapped his arms around her narrow shoulders.


	8. Another Body

Disclaimer-I only own the plot and a character that will make an appearance in this chapter hopefully.

Squall sighed and looked down into the dumpster, and was surprised at fact that he didn't feel disgusted, he didn't even have to fight the urge to throw up. Ever since the murders started he didn't ever once feel sick. Strange since he never once saw a dead body as brutally revenged as these murders ever before. But that didn't mean he wasn't disturbed by these events.

"Squall?" a voice called out.

"Oh, shit." Squall cursed and turned to the owner of the voice. Rinoa. There she stood, looking at Squall worryingly.

"Rinoa what are you doing here?" Squally asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I heard Selphie screaming. Did something happen to her? Please don't tell me something happened to Selphie." Rinoa said frantic, her hands on his shoulders Squall quickly silenced her with a kiss and ran a hand through her hair.

"Rinoa, Selphie is fine. She's just shaken up. She found…" Squall paused for a moment, to move into her line of view. The last thing he needed was her freaking out right now. "Selphie found another body in the dumpster a while ago. That's why she freaking out." Squall said and realization and fear shone in her dark brown eyes.

"Oh…no." Rinoa whispered, slowly shaking her head as she looked at Squall. To her this meant that Squall wouldn't be in his dorm tonight. He would spend most of the night looking over evidence and possible suspects. That is if this guy was a student. If not then that meant Squall and several other Seed's would have to do some footwork. So much for some alone time. Oh well firsts things first.

Rinoa sniffled and looked Squall in the eyes for another minute or so. Then nodded before turning away. Squall sighed, he knew Rinoa was worried, hell they all were worried, a killer was loose in Garden and…Quistis and Zell haven't been heard from in the last three hours. Did something happen to them? Squall hoped not, they already lost Seifer, that was the last thing any of them needed. Squall ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the body. Judging by the way she was dressed Squall thought prostitute…but he wasn't one to judge. His eyes then caught in the woman's hair, an insect or something.

Slowly with his fingers he gently touched whatever it was. But quickly pulled his hand away, wet. Leaving a dark red stain on his fingers. Disgust suddenly washed over him. A piece of flesh. It was a piece of the victims flesh. Squall quickly wiped his hands on his pant leg and then jumped slightly as Irvine tapped him on the shoulder. Squall turned to look at the cowboy. While Irvine's were fixated on the body. His eyes filled with remorse and sorrow. Remorse for the fact that none of them could do anything to help any of the victims.

And sorrow for the fact that many families were grieving because of this sicko. And though Squall would never show it he was feeling the same way. They definitely needed to catch this sicko.

Zell sighed as he sat near Quistis' bed, his injured arm in a cast and a bandage on his forehead. About six or seven stitches to close the cut, he couldn't remember nor did he give a damn anyway. He was more worried about Quistis. She was a bit worst off than he, she had yet to wake. Zell rested in his free hand, his eyes never leaving Quistis' prone form. Even in this state she was beautiful, golden hair cascading down her shoulders, behind those closed lids beautiful blue eyes. The usual serious expression on her face even now. Typical ice queen.

Zell then reached over and brushed a few strands of hair off her forehead. His fingers brushing against the skin on her forehead. So soft. His fingers lingered there, when there was a knock on the door. Pulling his hand away quickly as the doctor walked in, clip board in hand. Slicked back brown hair and dreary brown eyes behind thing rectangular glasses perched on his hooked nose. A standard blue pen clamped between yellow and crooked teeth, that implicated to Zell that this guy was a smoker, possibly a chain smoker. Probably having trouble sleeping judging by the dark half circles under his eyes.

He must've been in his fifties or so, judging by the wrinkles in his face and the grey streaks in his hair.

"Hello doctor." Zell said dully, his eyes never leaving Quistis' form.

"Hello Zell how's our sleeping beauty? She wake up yet?" The doctor asked, his eyes never leaving the clip board in his hands. Zell managed to tear his eyes away from Quistis to look at the doctor with half lidded eyes.

"What makes you thinks she's to wake up Doctor?" The doctor then looked to Zell and said simply, "She's not comatose Zell, just unconscious. But if she's not awake now she right now she might wake up in a few hours." The doctor said and Zell could feel relief wash over him, so Quistis wasn't comatose. Finally a good thing happened today. Zell smiled at the doctor who had went back to his clip board.

"So Zell how's your arm? Not sore or anything?" the doctor asked. Zell beamed and shook his head no. Hell it could've been hurting like a bitch but like he would give a rat's ass either way.

"Nah, I'm okay doctor. But thank you anyway." Zell said as the doctor nodded. A small smile on the older mans lips as he walked out of the room, leaving the two alone.

Squall watched as the body was loaded into an ambulance heading to the morgue. But honestly it wasn't like they would find anything new…they never did. What were they expecting to find? The killers name, address and phone number craved into his victims? Yeah right that'd be the day. Then they'd all be able to rest easy. If not for a few nightmares. Squall tensed up as someone tapped him on the shoulder. Sighing he slowly turned around half expecting Rinoa to be there.

"Rinoa, I said-"but stopped as he looked down at a young woman in police uniform. Dark blue eyes behind small wire rimmed glasses. Dark red wavy hair down past her shoulders, She must've been 5'8. 5'7 at the least. She wasn't much of a looker, but she wasn't exactly that bad looking didn't wear much wake up except for some eye shadow and lip gloss.

"And you are?" Squall asked, somewhat defensively. The woman narrowed her eyes, her hands on her hips.

"For your information sir, my name is Melissa Willis; I'll be helping with the investigation. Are you commander Squall?" the woman asked. Squall nodded; though he was still a bit unsure about this person he was surprised despite those semi-childish looks of hers she was all happy and cheerful. Much like Selphie, no offense to Selphie of course.

In fact he kinda liked this Melissa girl with her straight to business- take shit from no-one attitude. He also didn't doubt that she could be deadly. She had a gun after all. When he heard someone call his name. Seeing Rinoa looking right at Melissa with fire in her eyes. Oh boy. Perfect time for Rinoa to jump to conclusions. Wondering what made her jump to conclusions this time, she was probably going to say that she didn't like the way she was looking at Squall like she said before when he came back to his dorm late after helping Xu with some evidence. That's what she said about Xu too.

But that was typical of Rinoa sometimes. Not say Rinoa didn't like him around other women, no harm in that. But sometimes she misinterpreted things a little. Stopping beside the officer. Her eyes narrowed, fixated on the female officer. Her arms crossed over her chest.

"Who's this?" Rinoa growled as Melissa glared right back.

"Rinoa this is Officer Melissa Willis, she will be helping us in our investigation. Miss Willis this is Rinoa…my girlfriend." Squall said Not seeing the smug look on Rinoa's face as he said that. But Melissa walked away from the two and was examining the dumpster, blood and garbage everywhere. Nothing. Of course there was probably finger prints but best chance is that they belongs to some bum, looking for cans, food or a place to sleep. No that was wrong, this was Garden. She highly doubted any homeless old tramp would just up and suddenly come to Garden. But it might be possible.

Then something on the outside of the Dumpster caught her eye while Rinoa and Squall whispered to each other. Kneeling to closer examine her find. It was a finger print and she, and she hardly expected this to belong to a homeless person. It was covered in blood, no doubt the victims' blood. They might have found something to link to the killer. Maybe.

Irvine sighed as Selphie rested against his shoulder. They were getting nowhere fast. No evidence. No witnesses, no suspects. The one victim's boy friend had been arrested recently and when he and Selphie went to question the guy he was being defended by some pompous, arrogant, slick as a snake oil salesmen lawyer that said they had no right to talk to his client blah blah blah blah. Which was no big deal, the little twit didn't look like he had the balls to do it anyway. Nothing but a junky.

Sighing again Irvine ran his hand through Selphie's hair, well at least clam now, poor girl having to see something like that. Then suddenly fear crept up inside of him. What if this mad man roaming the streets came for her next? Would he be able to protect her if this were to happen? Usually he would grin and say that it would never happen, that's impossible. But now…now he wasn't so sure. Now it didn't seem so impossible now, slowly he took a deep breath. Placed a hand under Selphie's chin and kissed her full on the lips.

The fear was all to real.

**Sorry for the delay was busy with work.**


	9. Sleeping Beauty Awakens

Disclaimer-I only own the plot, the killer and Melissa Willis. That is all.

Quistis groaned and blinked a couple of times. Placing a hand on her forehead, where was she? Quistis glanced at the plain white ceiling and walls. Her eyes caught something lying beside her. Carefully turning her head to the left, she was surprised to see Zell laying there. Drool trickling out of one corner of his mouth. Aside from that she could help but think about how cute he looked lying there. Then after a few minutes she realized where they were. A hospital. Then again it didn't take a genius to tell her that. Judging by the plain white walls and smell of chemicals wafting through the air.

Groaning Quistis struggled to sit up, but suddenly dropped back onto the bed as pain coursed through her body. What happened? Suddenly like a bad nightmare it returned. Remembered, she remembered the other car hitting them. Then tumbling down the hill, and then…blackness that must've been her losing conscientiousness. Then what happened? Did the driver of the car that hit them get away, or worst? Maybe she would ask Zell when he woke up. Which would probably be…a groan emitted from where Zell slept. Now Quistis watched as Zell slowly wiped drool from his chin.

His hand then moved to rub at his eyes. Which then settled on her, the ever so familiar boy-ish grin on his lips as he sat up straight.

"Well, well sleeping beauty." Zell smirked and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "How are you feeling? He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"A bit sore…but I'll live." Quistis said, running a hand through her own hair.

"Do you remember what happened?" Zell asked. Quistis nodded but had a worried look on her face.

"Zell, what happened to the driver of the other car do you know?" she asked, tilting her head to one side. Zell frowned and said simply.

"Dead." Then smirked. "Guess we're pretty lucky huh?" But his smirk then disappeared as Quistis looked sadly at her hands, at the I.V in her left hand.

"Quistis?" Zell asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Making her jump.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to space out like that. It's just that…"

"Quistis?"

"Sure the driver of the vehicle was responsible for this but…that person had a family did they not? They didn't deserve to die Zell. So how could you so much as sit there with a grin on your face?!" Quistis snarled, glaring at Zell who was taken back. Oh boy he really messed up big time. Now she probably thought of him as some heartless son-of a bitch. After all she was miserable at the moment and depressed. Then again he already knew that… he just didn't think about it until now. And one thought crossed his mind at the moment. _Well I'm an idiot._

Quistis sighed and watched as Zell retreated back to his own bed. Feeling a tad guilty for snarling at him. But the way he looked at her when he told her, with that confident smirk of his, no…she shouldn't feel guilty. He deserved it. At that Quistis felt a small smile grow on her lips as she thought about how ashamed he looked when she screamed at him. The look he gave her made him seem like a little kid who had just got caught playing foot ball in the house. But then her smile disappeared as her mind wander to the current situation. And another question arose.

How long have they been here? A day? Two days? Three maybe. What about Squall and the others, did they know where they were? Panic rose in her chest. The last thing she need was Squall thinking that they chickened out or something, or thought they disappeared.

"Hey Zell do Squall and the other know we're here?" she asked as Zell's eyes widened in realization. Squall would be pissed if they didn't show up.

"Um, no…I should go call him." Slowly Zell got to his feet and slowly made his way out of the room. Leaving Quistis to her thoughts.

**Well here's chapter nine of my story. Enjoy and R/r.**


	10. Phone Calls and Trails

Disclaimer-I only own the plot. Melissa and the killer. That is all enjoy.

Zell sighed and placed a quarter in the slot for the pay phone and dialed the number to Garden. Hoping Squall wasn't out or too busy. But he'd still answer his phone. That is if he wanted leads to the investigation he would. Nut boy would he be pissed when he found out it was just Zell. But hey it needed to be done. Waiting for someone to pick up. When some one did pick up on the fifth ring.

"Hello?" A very solemn voice spoke. Definitely Squall.

"Hey Squall it's me Zell-"

"Zell where are you?" Squall asked, cutting him off. Zell ran a hand through his hair once again.

"Quistis and I are in a hospital, we kinda got in a car accident so we're stuck here for a few days."

"Where is the hospital? Is it in Balamb?"

"Yeah it's in Balamb. By the way how's the investigation going?" Zell asked, though he instantly wished he didn't.

"Another body was found today, in a Dumpster near Garden. I was hoping you and Quistis would be here today. But what the hell I can wait till you guys gets better." Zell nodded, feeling a tad bit guilty for this happening.

"Okay Squall good luck see you in a few days. And Squall I hope to hell you find this guy and give him hell." Hell growled.

"Don't worry Zell we will." And then hung up. Zell growled and headed back to his room to find Quistis had fallen asleep once again. Zell smiled and ran a hand through her hair and then sat down on his bed. And lay back down, his uninjured arm resting over his eyes. If he thought getting in a car wreck was bad, the news of the most recent murder was worst.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Squall sighed and looked down at the phone. Well at least he knew where Zell and Quistis were at. Running a hand over his face as he eyed the files stacked on his desk. Might as well review them now, might find something the police missed. But first Coffee. Quickly picking the coffee cup up, he admired it a little it had been a present he had received from Rinoa. It had picture of her and Angelo. Yet somehow he felt kinda guilty for not getting her anything…at least not yet as he poured himself a coffee. Adding one sugar to his coffee before returning to his desk. Grabbing one of the files and opening it, taking a sip of his coffee as he read the file, eyes narrowed in concentration. Nothing. Tossing that file to the side and picked up another file and began to file through it. Taking a sip of his coffee once again. His eyes fixated on the file. He examined the crime scene photo's scanned through the coroner's and police reports. To the evidence, nothing much there either. He then closed that file that file and rubbed at his temples. He remembered talking to the victim's parents. As far as they knew no one wanted to hurt them, then again half of the victims either never left Garden or kept to themselves.

Then again there was the fact that that no one ever cared enough or paid enough attention to notice anyone suspicious around. Then there was knock on the door, figuring it would be Rinoa he slowly made his way to his door. Knowing that she would probably end up bothering him about the murders. She was scared, as was everybody else. But just because she was scared didn't mean she could come to him all the freakin' time. Sometimes he wonders why he loved her so much. Sure she was beautiful and caring and intelligent too, but sometimes, just sometimes she could be real demanding. Slowly opening the door, and was surprised to see Melissa standing there, lap top in her hand.

"Commander Squall I have something to repor-" Suddenly she was slammed to the ground. Bewildered Squall looked to Melissa who was picking up her glasses and her lap top after dusting herself off. His gaze then turned to the person that shoved her out of the way. To see Rinoa standing there, fists clenched and eyes blazing. Teeth clenched.

"Rinoa?" Squall asked, as Rinoa turned her gaze Squall. Squall continued to look at Rinoa. While Rinoa took a couple of deep breaths.

"So this is what you've been doing? Instead of investigating you're with little Miss Law enforcer?"

"Rinoa…"

"No, enough Squall I'm-"

"I'm not cheating on you so shut your fucking mouth!" Squall snarled, Rinoa was taken back by his sudden outburst. "Rinoa I'm fucking sick of this do I get jealous every time you talk to a guy? She's a cop she found evidence and we were going over it. I was not by chance going to fuck her over my desk, so enough…ok!" Squall snarled, and then all his anger and frustration was gone as Rinoa stood there stunned. Her dark brown eyes widened as Squall stood there before her.

"I'm sorry-"

"I know what you meant Rinoa and so help me God if this continues from you… it'll be over between us understand I love you Rinoa but enough." Squall said finally. Slowly after a while Rinoa could do nothing but nod slowly. This was definitely an unexpected turn of events. Squall then turned to Melissa, who stood there looking bewildered at the commander.

"So you plan on sharing what you found?" He asked ushering her in, hoping she had some good news.

**Well here's chapter ten…wow managed to get this done before work yay! Anyhow R/r**


	11. Back To Square One

Disclaimer- I only own the plot, the killer and Melissa everything else belongs to Square Enix.

Squall watched intently as Melissa ran the print through the data base. Then looked at his watch. It read three thirty in the morning; Squall scowled and stifled a yawn. Watching as Melissa rubbed tiredly at her eyes and Squall felt a little bit better. _Looks like I'm not the only one that won't be getting any sleep tonight. Well we'll have to get used to that until we catch this sicko._

"Coffee?" he offered. Grabbing his coffee mug and jestering to hers. Nodding her thanks as she handed it to him and turned back to the screen, eyes narrowed. Taking her mug and heading to the coffee machine. Melissa chewed on her nails; this was taking too long, WAY too long. Her heart fluttered as if in a panic, as if stressed. _Of course I'm stressed. There's a serial killer loose and we're sitting here sipping stale coffee and waiting on results finger print why wouldn't I be stressed? _She thought. Jumping as Squall set her coffee mug in front of her. Coffee slopped over the side, distorting the picture embroidered on the side.

Squall sighed and spoke, making her jump again. "You know when you told me you found something I thought you already did this and got a match." At that Melissa blushed, feeling sheepish. "I apologize."

"Squall shook his head and took a sip of his coffee, before adding sugar. While Melissa took the time to tear her eyes from the computer screen and looked at the picture on her mug. A picture of her daughter Emily at her seventh birthday party. Blue and green balloons, her chubby cheeks puffed out as she blew out the candles on the plain white birthday cake. The words happy birthday scrawled in red letters across it. Four of her friends from school sitting on each side of the table clapping.

"Is that your sister?" Squall asked. Eyeing the picture. Melissa shook her head.

"My daughter just turned seven this month." Melissa said, glad for the change of subject.

"Seven? Jeez I don't mean to sound like a kiss ass or anything but you look too young to be a mother. How old were you when you had her?" he asked, hoping he wasn't sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

"Twenty. Now I'm twenty seven. Man time flies when you're balancing your time between catching criminals to being a mother." Melissa sighed then looked to the computer screen as it gave off that long awaited _beep_. Then cursed, slamming her coffee mug down hard on the desk, causing coffee to splash all over the place, staining some of the files as Squall moved to look over her shoulder, letting a loose string of curses and he walked away. Well this was certainly a waste of time. Melissa growled and slammed her fist down on the corner of her desk, slicing open her knuckles in the process and quietly watched as blood dribbled down her fingers and onto the floor.

"Well back to square one then." Squall said, running a hand through his hair. Turning off the computer Melissa yawned and down her coffee before heading for the door.

"I apologize for this being a waste of time commander. I guess I kinda got a little over excited. Something that rarely happens but…" What was the point of apologizing? In a case such as this in a case such as this there was no room from mistakes or apologies. Opening the door she was gone. Looking down at the files, Squall debated on weather it would be a good idea to head to his dorm.

Rinoa would be there and he really didn't feel like confrontation, maybe she was asleep right now. _Or maybe while you're here debating weather or not to head to bed, the killer could be homing in on Rinoa. And if you continue to stall she'll be turned into mince meat. _Squall pushed that thought away, of course there was a need to be cautious but it wasn't necessary to start being paranoid. But he probably should get some sleep, he wasn't going to be of much help if he started falling asleep.

So dumping the now cold coffee in the toilet he quickly headed out and headed for the elevator.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Selphie tossed and turned, sweat pouring down her face. Waking up Irvine, looking down at Selphie he sighed; "Oh, great nightmares." He said, almost bitterly and then began to shake her, just as she shot up awake. Breathing heavily, pushing her sweat soaked hair back as she looked around the room for any potential threats. Wide, green eyes settling on Irvine who looked concerned.

"Sorry if I woke you up." She said breathlessly, her cheeks flushed.

"Another nightmare Selphie? Based on these murders?" Irvine asked, taking a hold of her shoulders and held her to his bare chest. Selphie nodded and took a couple of deep breaths to calm down. Shivering in the cool air, Selphie pulled the covers up over her shoulders.

"Want to tell me about it?" Irvine asked, looking down at her.

"Sure, then maybe I could get some sleep." Selphie murmured and yawned.

"Take your time." Irvine said, burying his face in her hair.

"I was alone." She started. "In the library, studying something for some test, then…the lights went out and I was alone in the dark. And it was silent too silent, no noise what so ever." Selphie swallowed hard and continued.

"So I decided that it was best to leave the library, something was giving me the creeps. So leaving the library and I suddenly got the feeling like I was being followed, so I sped up. And then I heard a scream a terrified, blood curdling scream, so I spun around and saw nothing, but my heart was pounding. Then I felt something drip on my shoulder." Selphie took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

_Poor kid, that nightmare must've been for her. _Irvine thought. Holding her closer. His eyes closed for a brief second and then opened them again.

"I looked down and saw blood dribbling down my arm and then I looked up and-"Selphie swallowed hard and seemed to pale a bit. Irvine had to suppress the urge to back away in fear that she might throw up, but after a couple deep breaths she was fine. "There was a body Quistis' body hanging up on the ceiling, her guts everywhere, she was worst than any of the victims, she barely had any flesh on her." Suddenly she began to gag and Irvine grabbed the garbage can, next to the bed. Grabbing the bag and began to gag some more and then threw up, causing Irvine to look away in disgust but he didn't say anything. Coughing a few more times Selphie sat up straight. Nodding her thanks and took a deep breath.

"Want me to continue." She asked looking at Irvine. Nodding Irvine moved back towards her, his arm slung around her shoulders.

"And then I heard foot steps coming toward me and I looked towards the darkness and saw a pair of eyes looking back at me and then I began to panic, so I began to run, I was trying to get to the training center, to find a place to hide. But some how I could move, like I was frozen in place. Then he was in front of me but I still couldn't see his face, I only saw his eyes and the knife, a large blood stained knife and then he was bringing it down on me. When I was finally able to move."

Suddenly Irvine stood up and headed to the bathroom. At first Selphie thought she had scared him or sickened him and had a suddenly urge to get defensive when he came back with a glass of water and handed it to her. Nodding her thanks she took a big sip of it and continued on.

"And you know how in some dreams where you're running away from something and you're running towards the exit and then suddenly it gets farther and farther away?" Watching as Irvine nodded and grinned. "Yeah those dreams can be a real bitch." He agreed. Receiving a small smile from Selphie, glad that she was easing up and relaxing.

"Well, that's how things were starting to turn out that way. Just as I got closer and closer to the training area. And it just got further and further. Until he grabbed me. That's when you woke me up. Thanks." Irvine nodded and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You feeling better?" he asked. Nodding Selphie yawned, her eyes drooping tiredly. "Ready to go back to bed?" nodding again Selphie crawled back into bed with Irvine and was soon asleep. Irvine holding her close.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Squall sighed, Rinoa wasn't even here. No doubt she was mad at him and what surprised him was the fact that he couldn't blame her, he DID snap at her after all. But she did have it coming to her. Climbing into bed Squall pulled the covers over him and turned off the light, shifting to one side then the other, then pulled his shirt off and threw it to the ground and lay back down.

Much better, resting his hands behind his head and soon fell asleep.


	12. Through the Eyes of a Killer

Disclaimer-I only own the plot, Melissa and the killer.

Aggravated he stalked the streets, eyes narrowed and teeth clenched, eyes darting left and right, searching for his next victim. Tired and suffering one hell of a headache, he was in no mood for any games and besides it seemed like a good time to take it up a notch. Eyes widening as he targeted the perfect victim. One that would surely be a challenge, one that would surely put up a fight. Picking up the pace as she stopped at a nearby bus stop, he couldn't confront her head on, he couldn't risk being spotted. So he would just have to sneak up behind her. He could cut through the bar and enter the alley behind her. Hidden in the shadows, she wouldn't see him coming and then boom let the fun begin!

Making sure no one noticed him as he entered the closest bar and quickly made his way to the back. Amazed at how easy that was he quickly turned to where his target stood. His jaw dropped, his eyes wide, she was gone, must've gotten on the bus while he was in the bar. Growling, fists clenched. Then calmed down, no use crying over spilt, there was plenty of fish in the sea, so many to choose from. Who knows he might run into her again. Walking back into the bar and sat down.

The night was young, no need to rush so why not have a few drinks to pass the time.

"What'll it be pal?" the Bartender asked, glancing briefly in his direction as he tended to another customer, who was on the verge of passing out. Eyeing various on the shelves, eyes narrowed. Then pointed to a bottle on the far right, with the label ripped off and looked rather dusty. But he was willing to take a chance. Looking over to where he was pointing, the bartender threw his rag over his shoulder and went over to retrieve the bottle and walked over to him, with a small glass and poured the dark liquid into it. Eyeing it for a few seconds and downed it with a big gulp.

Grimacing as the Bartender laughed. "What's the matter kid, too strong for you?" he said. Glaring at him, he slammed the glass down and snarled, "Shut up and pour me another one." Becoming serious the Bartender nodded and did as he was told. This time he merely stared at it. A thought came to mind, why was he just sitting here doing nothing? He had a perfect target back at Balamb Garden! The friend of one of the victims. Grinning he nearly laughed out loud but decided to just to drink up and pay for the damn drinks.

Not seeing the odd look he received from the Bartender. A cool breeze brushed past his face as he opened the door and stepped out, and stood at the bus stop the woman had been standing at. Sneering well this was an absolute waste of time, WHY didn't he think of this sooner? Well no use kicking himself in the ass over it, wasn't like he was going to kill tonight. Yes blood would be spilt. His eyes slid closed as he pictured that crimson liquid dribbling between his fingers, the smell of it, and the taste of it. The pure warmth of it brought such joy to him; he didn't think he could live without it.

Opening his eyes, he looked left and right and growled impatient. The bus should've been here by now, what was taking it so long? Clenching his fist he continued to wait. By the time the bus did get here she would probably be asleep by now.

**Once again another look from the killers' point of view. Hope you like it so far. And sorry I didn't put this sooner but sorry for the delay but it was my B-day on April 22 I turned 20 and got distracted but all in all I apologize.**


	13. Broken Sleep

Disclaimer- I only own the plot, Melissa and the killer. Everything else belongs to Square Enix.

_Darkness, all she saw was darkness, cold and stifling and quiet not a sound. Quistis looked around and began to walk, feeling the walls for a light switch. Nothing but the rough texture of the wall beneath her fingers. Crying out as she tripped over something, landing hard on her hands and knees, blood trickling from her right knee. Wiping it off curiosity getting the better of her and she felt around for whatever it was she tripped over. Kneeling her fingers brushing against the cool ground. Then she found what she had been looking for, just as the light snapped on. Her eyes widened. It was a dead body, Selphie's dead body to be exact. Blood pooled around her, instead of those happy green eyes, now were empty sockets, blood streaming down her cheeks, large crimson tears, blood slowly trickling out of her mouth._

_Fingers severed and she was eviscerated, like all the others. Clamping a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide as she stood up and began to back away. Backing up against the wall, this way was a dead end. Shoving her self off the wall, leaping over Selphie body and darting down the hall, the way she came. Her heart pounding, sweat pouring down her body, when she slipped, falling backwards, landing hard on her back, her head smashing into the ground hard. Just as something warm and wet dripped on her face. Dabbing at it, she pulled her fingers away and saw red. Dark red as in blood. As another couple of droplets dripped on to her face, causing her to look up. Seeing blood seeping from the ventilation shaft above her, slowly getting to her feet Quistis moved away from the growing puddle._

_Just as one of the metal plates came down, a thick stream of blood flowing out. Not wanting to see what it was Quistis broke into a run once again, just as something hit the ground, just as something hit the ground with a wet thump. Darting around the corner and sighed in relief as she came to her dorm. Upon opening the door and was greeted by a flash of light followed by an extremely dizzy feeling. Then followed the feeling of being pulled apart, then her surroundings changed. Now instead of Garden, she was in front of the orphanage. Staring up at the old house with fearful eyes. Something told her that it wasn't safe, that she should stay away, but Quistis found her self moving toward it and reaching for the door knob with a sweaty palm. Slowly turning the knob, expecting it to creak, but it was silence._

_Peering through the door, looking left and right. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, nothing she saw anyway. Opening the door all the way and stepped in, pretty much like she remembered it, except…she turned fully toward the dinner table as blood dribbled off the side and onto the floor. Cautiously she made her way toward it, then looked around the room as if searching for any evidence to where the blood may of come from, when she heard a noise, a small noise. A small noise, like a child whimpering. It was coming from around the table. More blood then she gasped, there lying on the floor was her eight year old self, laying in the fetal position, gut sliced open, intestines hanging out, the young girls hand clasped hands clasped to her stomach as if trying to keep her organs from falling out any more. Her right foot crudely severed and laying a few feet away from the girl. Quistis jumped back as the young girl whimpered again. So she wasn't dead just severely injured, she should call for help._

_Nodding Quistis turned and was about to do that, but stopped. Why? Quistis tried to move again but couldn't. Seeing nothing that was stopping her, she tried again, nothing. Then she felt something cold and clammy grab at her wrist. Looking down, she screamed, there crawling on the ground was her, skin decaying and rotting off, right eye dangling out of its socket uselessly. The stench was horrible, a sickly sweet smell of decay washed over her, swallowing back bile Quistis tried to pull away but she held fast, blood dribbling out of her mouth and down her chin._

_Groaning in disgust Quistis was finally able to break away and sighed in relief when she was able to move again and ran for the door. Crying in frustration, it was jammed, taking a few steps back and began to ram the door, but it still wouldn't budge, and the girl was closing in, using her arms to drag her closer and closer toward Quistis, leaving behind a dark trail of blood in her wake. Panicking looked around the room, in search of something to use as a weapon, when she remembered her whip. But when she felt around to where her whip usually was strapped…nothing her whip wasn't there. Looking down in disbelief and cursed to herself, just as the girl grabbed her ankle and with a surprising amount of force brought Quistis to the ground, Quistis groaned and rubbed at the back of her head. When the girl brought Quistis' ankle toward her hungry mouth, droplets of dark drool dripping on to her boot as she bit down on her ankle. Screaming a blood flowed freely from her foot, as the girl looked at her with dead eyes and then-_

Then it was over, sweat pouring down her face as she scanned her surroundings. The hospital…she was still in the hospital, it was just a nightmare. A nightmare that didn't make sense, it would've made sense if it were a nightmare based on these murders. Okay PART of the nightmare WAS based on the murders, the part where Selphie was dead, but the other half…well lets just say if she saw a zombified version of her past self then the nightmare would've been of some relevance, but until then it only meant she wouldn't be getting any sleep for a while. Looking up at the clock, Quistis sighed and wiped at her face. It red 2:30 in the fricken morning, so she went to bed at around…ten. So she had been having the nightmare for quite a while. Collapsing back on to her bed Quistis sighed and looked to Zell, who was snoring quietly, face half buried in his pillow again he was drooling, no big surprise there.

She should try and go back to sleep. Nodding Quistis pulled the covers over her shoulders and closed her eyes. Focusing on going back to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

While Zell was pretty much having the same problems too as he muttered something in coherent and tossed his covers off. Then shot up awake, much like Quistis, panting heavily and his eyes frantically searching the room, finding no threats he calmed down and pulled the covers back over his body. Knowing well he wasn't going to get anymore sleep for at least a couple of hours. He wasn't the type to wake up from a nightmare then go back to sleep either, it was just odd in a way, guess that would explain way he fell asleep through some of his classes when he was younger. Might as well think about the nightmare was before he could get some sleep.

Closing his eyes he began to think back to the nightmare.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_He remembered sitting in the cafeteria, alone, wanting to be left alone for some reason. Then the lights went off, shrouding him in darkness, he was surprised at first, this hadn't happened before but he didn't think much of it, there was a first time for everything. But what really got him was the silence; it was never this quiet, never. That was when curiosity got the better of him, stepping out of the cafeteria and looked left and right, squinting in the darkness, the place was absolute deserted. Now he was officially creeped out. But instead of doing nothing he might as well investigate starting with the dormitories. Staying close to the wall and headed in the direction of the dorms until the lights came on, maybe, maybe not who knew…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, causing Zell to jump in surprise, just as the doctor came in.

**Okay ladies and gentlemen I've realized that this fic is going pretty slow but I promise you next chapter will **_**hopefully **_**pick up the pace with the identity of the killer, and possibly developing romance of Quistis and Zell guess since this is now the first fic on my list now it'll give me more time to work it out. So hope you guys are still hooked.**


	14. Just sheer dumb luck

Disclaimer- I only own the plot Melissa and the killer.

Zell's eyes widened as someone knocked on the door again, before he looked around the room, searching for something the defend himself with, and then upon realizing what he was doing shook his head. Now he was just being ridiculous it was probably the nurse or something. Then why didn't they just come in already? Pushing the covers off and stood up and headed for the door and nearly screamed as a figure brushed past him, looking down at Quistis' sleeping form and stayed like that for a few minutes, then turned toward Zell.

His eyes widening and mouth going dry as the figure lifted his head and looked at him. Slicked back blonde hair narrowed blue-green eyes, cocky smirk on his lips, trade mark grey trench coat with red crosses on the arms and back.

"Seifer?" Zell whispered in disbelief. "No, it can't be you're….you're…"

"Dead? Yeah I know don't have to remind me Chicken wuss." Seifer said with on his face, but instead of freaking at the ex-knight Zell looked into his eyes, instead of eyes that usually burned with anger were now filled with sorrow. _He probably to…hey wait a minute something doesn't add up here. _Zell thought. "If you're dead then how can you be here?" he asked, as Seifer turned back to Quistis, moving to her side, running a hand through her hair.

" I came to say goodbye." Seifer said sadly as he continued to look down at Quistis. Then removed his hand from Quistis' hair and turned to Zell and sighed. "Zell, to answer you question this is your dream and I can only visit people in their dreams." Nodding Zell then narrowed his eyes.

"Then shouldn't you invading Quistis dreams instead?" he asked, surprised when Seifer shook his head. "I want you to tell her I said goodbye, because after tonight I won't be able to enter anyone's dreams anymore, so Zell I want you to tell her, I want you to tell her I say goodbye and that…it's best for her to move on." Seifer said as he turned back to Quistis for the last time. "Take care of her for me Zell I'm no longer able to."

And with that he was gone as Zell looked around, sweat pouring down his face as he looked around for any signs that he was still dreaming before pinching himself. Ouch! Nope he was awake all right, hearing Quistis moan and shift next to him. Looking over to her and felt his heart quicken as he looked at her. Soft blonde hair, cold blue eyes behind closed lids, lips slightly parted, head tilted to one side, chest rising and falling. Blushing he quickly looked away, thoughts going back to that dream and debated on whether her should wake her up or not, but thought against it as his eyes lids drooped and he rested his head back against the pillow and drifted off to sleep once again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Melissa sighed as she lay in her bed at the local inn. A couple of uneaten chocolate chip cookies resting on her stomach, a book in hand, book mark perched between her fingers as she turned a page, eyes shifting to where her laptop lay, taking Squall's advise and decided to wait and see if she had anything on their suspect before bother their commander. That is why she was waiting impatiently for a response from her partner, or more like former partner. Though she had a feeling that he'd turn up with the same results. That is until he responded to her message; sitting up Melissa walked over to her laptop and knelt down in front of it.

Eyes going wide as she read his message and pulled up a file and smirked. Thanking her partner for his hard work, who responded with his trade mark good humour and cocky attitude. It was then she became a little sad that they were no longer partners, she missed those days. Those times seemed better. Shaking her head Melissa focused on the file in front of her. Now was not the time to dwell on the past. Looking at the picture on the file, a young man no older than twenty or twenty one or so, with forest green eyes narrowed into tiny slits, obviously not too pleased with himself when the photo was taken.

Dark brown almost black hair falling into his eyes, the rest of it tied into a pony tail on the back of his head. Approximately six feet tall, slight build. Melissa then looked down at his criminal record, and sighed, yep this was their guy or some scumbag who was looking for trouble and just happened to be there where the body was found but all in all they needed to bring him in. Reading the file, to the number of arrests about eight times in the last year or so, twice for assault with a deadly weapon one for B and E, one for possession of an illegal fire arm. An arrest four times for attempted rape. Melissa focused her attention on the attempted rape ones, pulling up a file on them, she read through them, four different women, ages ranging to about fourteen to eighteen or so.

Some living alone, no boyfriends or family members in the area. All of them reported stalking incidents in the last few months, followed by reports of harassment at the victims' work place and schools. Now this was something, this punk might actually be the guy their looking for but then again it was too early to assume too much for this, the only link they had on the guy was the women's ages and the bloody finger print and the fact he was picking at random. Looking at the picture of the suspect, her eyes going to his name. Douglas Adams. Melissa smirked and picked up the phone and dialled Squall's number, eyes fixed on the picture on the screen.

_Be seeing you real soon Doug. _She thought a she waited for Squall to answer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quistis groaned and rolled to one side then the other before sitting up and looking around the darkened room, nothing to do to help her get back to sleep, except maybe think and she didn't think she could trust herself not after that nightmare. And she wasn't going to wake up Zell so she could have someone to talk to.

"Hey you awake Quisty?" a voice whispered, making her jump and look in the direction the voice came from. Seeing Zell sitting up and looking in her direction. Zell smiled apologetically as he sat up some more.

"Jesus Zell your scared the crap out of me, what are you doing awake at this hour?"

"I could say the same thing about you, couldn't sleep?" Zell asked as if reading her mind. Quistis nodded, but then realized that he probably couldn't see the action.

"Yeah was feeling kind of restless." She answered. "How bout you?"

"I had the weirdest dream, or I should say someone decided to come visit in my dreams, though I don't know why he decides to bother me…" Zell trailed off. Wondering if Quistis had dozed off again.

"Go on." Quistis urged, pushing herself up on to her elbows and looked in Zell's direction, suddenly interested in where this was going.

"Seifer….eh, visited me in my dreams." Silence and Zell a blush creep into his cheeks. _Great she probably thinks you're an asshole now for mentioning Seifer. _He thought.

"Go on." Quistis urged, not even a hint or anger or annoyance or any sign that she was displeased with this.

"And he spoke to me about you. Quistis…ah, never mind it was just a dream-"

"Continue Zell I want you to tell me what he said." Quistis demanded.

Nodding Zell took a deep breath and continued. "He told me that he came to say goodbye, to tell you that he say goodbye. That and not to dwell on his death, he….wants you to move on. I'm sorry but that's what he said, I know I must sound like an asshole."

"No, you don't you were just telling me what he told you and I'm grateful for that. And I know I should be moving on…but…" Quistis trailed off, sniffling and whimpering slightly. It was then Zell realized that she was crying, slowly moving up from his bed and slowly made his way over to her bed, feeling his way over to her bed, feeling his way through the darkness, cursing as he smacked into a nearby table before moving on.

Stopping when he finally reached her bed and reached out to Quistis. His fingers brushing against her cheek, coming away wet, reaching for her again, his finger brushing against her back before wrapping her own arms around his own shoulders. Burying her face in his chest and sobbed loudly.

"But how can I move on? Seifer was my life, my love. Oh god Zell I want him back!" She wailed and tightened her grip on him, while Zell said nothing, closing his eyes he just let her cry.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Squall sighed as his beeper went off, yawning he looked at the clock that rested on his night stand. Seven in the morning. Rubbing at his eyes and reached for his beepers. Squinting as he read the number on the small screen and groaned. Melissa, placing the beeper back on the table and reached for the phone. Dialling her number while trying to keep his eyes open. Letting it ring a couple of times before she answered, sounding like he felt.

"Hello?" she murmured.

"Why'd you call me? You better have something good." He growled.

"Oh but I do. I have a friend back at the precinct that did some work on our finger print and came back with a match." That got Squall's attention as he sat up, the blanket sliding off his bare chest.

"So, we got a suspect?" he asked.

"Yeah, a Douglas Adams a real trouble maker. Eight arrests, twice for assault with a deadly weapon, once for B and E, once for possession of an illegal firearm and arrested four times for attempted rape. Apparently the only link is that the women he had been stalking and the women who have been murdered is their ages. Squall I fear he may have escalated in his attacks." Melissa as he felt his heart skip a beat.

That was the last thing Squall needed to hear. If that was the case the he didn't want to know how much worst thing could get.

"Do you have an address on him?" Squall asked.

"No, it doesn't say anything on his place of residence on the file, but tell you what I'll show his picture around who knows maybe someone in Balamb or in Garden have seen this guy around." Melissa suggested.

Squall sighed, his heart skipped a beat again, and thoughts of Rinoa filled his mind. Somehow the thought of this guy confronting her gave him the chills. _Getting paranoid even before you've seen a picture of him but I guess it's better than not giving a shit. _ "Say Melissa could you fax me a picture of this guy?" he asked.

"Sure, just give me a second here." She mumbled, hearing ringing coming from the other room Squall stood up and exited his bedroom and walked over to the fax machine. Picking up the paper it had printed out.

"Jeez, this guy looks like a sleaze ball." Squall stated, staring down at the picture before retreating to his bedroom once again.

"Tell me about it, listen Squall if you confront this guy don't let your guard down. God only knows what he'll do to keep out of jail." Melissa warned.

"Don't worry Melissa; I won't take him very lightly." Squall assured her as she hung up.

**Yeah I know about time for an update by my and I'm sorry I took so long, have been busy with work so don't kill me that and writers block.**


	15. Moving on

Disclaimer-I only own the plot, the killer and Melissa.

Quistis sniffled and wiped at her nose, pulling away from Zell, feeling sheepish that she just broke down like that. "Sorry." She apologized, Zell only smiled reassuringly at her through the darkness. Running a hand through her hair, soft to the touch and smelled of whatever shampoo she used in the morning or when she came back from the Training center.

"It's alright Quisty." He told her. Pulling away from him, head tilted to one side. "What is it?" he asked, looking at her oddly.

"Nothing just realized how cute you looked just now." She said, running a hand through his own hair, before messing it up. Zell groaned in dismay as he tried in vain to fix his hair. This in turn caused Quistis to start laughing, as Zell blushed and stopped what he was doing to look at her as she tried to stifle her laughter with her hand. Tears streaming down her face before she finally calmed down.

"Sorry can't help it." She panted and wiped away the tears.

"So, I guess I'm not the only one who had spontaneous laugh attacks huh?" Zell asked. Quistis smiled and nodded. Suddenly there was another knock on the door and Zell sighed before standing up.

"If it's another dead person…" Opening the door and let out a startled scream before backing away revealing the doctor from before.

"I heard noise is everything alright?" he asked worried.

"Yeah just having an early morning chat, didn't mean to scare you doc." Zell said. The doctor nodded and closed the door behind him as he left. Zell blushed and turned back to Quistis. "Guess we should keep it down before we wake anybody else up." He said as Quistis nodded in agreement, her small smile slowly disappearing.

"Thinking about Seifer?" Zell said. Quistis nodded before looking away as Zell sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders, stopping what he was doing as Quistis pulled out of his grasp. Wrapping her arms around herself, suddenly feeling in secure as Zell moved away and sighed before moving away to sit on the side. "Quistis…I want to help, I want to help you move on but…" Zell paused, shaking his head, eyes closed tightly. "I don't know how I can be of any help; I mean I don't want to move too fast and…"

"We don't have to rush things Zell…" Quistis paused and reached over and grabbed Zell and pulled him close, burying her face in his neck, running a hand through his hair, her eyes closed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He sighed contently; Sandy sat in the library after hours, scanning the pages of the book she held in front of her. "Cramming for the up coming test?" He asked, making her jump as he spoke.

"Uh…what are you doing here? The library's closed." Sandy said, seeming a little nervous.

"I came to study." He answered, plunking down a large leather bound book on the table as Sandy squinted at it, reading the title.

"Uh." Was all she could say before looking up at him quizzically. Realizing that he had been caught in lie he merely shrugged and sat down. Hands clasped in front of him, eyes fixated on Sandy, who was fidgeting in her seat.

"Nervous?" he asked, a smirk on his lips, eyes narrowed into little slits, she didn't respond, her eyes fixed on the table in front of her. Growling he slammed his fist into the table, which got her attention, looking at him with wide eyes. Chuckling he stood up and walked around the table until he was standing in front of her.

Sandy looked up at him, unsure of what to think of him that is until he pulled her up and embraced her, arms wrapped tightly around her, when she began to struggle.

"What's the matter?" he asked seeming worried as he looked down at her.

"Let go of me." She squealed and pulled away from him and darted past him, hair billowing behind her as she did. Snickering he followed after her, blade in hand gleaming dully in the light, his eyes fixed on the girls retreating form, his shoulder slamming into the wall as she disappeared down the hall to the girls dormitories, knife slipping from his hand and clattering to the ground and disappearing into the shadows.

Growling he gave up, reaching into his belt for a second knife. Resuming the chase, catching a glimpse of her as she darted around the corner. Him close behind, his fingers brushing against her hair. At this Sandy let out a startled scream as a hand fisted her hair. Pulling her back. Wrapping an arm around her waist. Knife at her throat, grinning as he drug it across her neck ever so lightly. A thin trail of blood trickling from her wound. Whimpering sandy looked up at him from over her shoulder, tears streaming down her cheeks as he grinned and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and wiped away the tears.

"Don't worry my dear. I'll be gentle, now tell me where your dorm is?" he asked and removed his hand from her mouth after she had tried to scream, whispering "Scream and I'll kill you."

Whimpering Sandy pointed to the door on the right. Chuckling he looked down at her and held out his hand. "Keys." He demanded, "Now." Sniffling she hesitated, until he brought the knife across her cheek, receiving a pained whimper from his victim. "Keys!" He growled into her ear, satisfied only when she complied after a minute or so. Finding the one that belonged to the dorm, he inserted the key into the lock and turned the knob. Shoving Sandy on to her bed after locking the door and advanced on her, knife in hand.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Irvine couldn't place his finger on it but something was wrong, like he couldn't shake this feeling that something evil lurked in the shadows, keeping a weary eye on the alley ways. God only knew what was lurking in those shadows, hidden by debris or hiding in overflowing dumpsters.

"Irvy are you alright?" Selphie's thoughts cut through his thoughts, placing a hand on her boyfriends shoulder.

"You say something?" Irvine answered staring blankly at her.

"I asked if you were alright." Selphie repeated.

"Oh sorry babe kinda zoned out there." Irvine said apologetically, placing a hand on top of her head. Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump. Spinning around the two of them gasped in surprise. As Raijin and Fuijin stood there. The large of the two took a step forward before grinning. "Well look who it is ya know, how's it going?" Raijin spoke up, Selphie looked to Irvine, who looked right back at her, a confused look on their faces before they looked back at the duo.

"What? Don't remember us?" Raijin asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

'Oh no we remember you, it's just the last time we saw you as when Seifer…" Selphie paused and shook her head, closing her eyes.

"We know." Fuijin said with a nodded of her head, her remaining eye fixated on the two.

"Ah, anyway you two look well what have you been up to?" Irvine asked.

"Not much ya know, I opened up a bar down the street, I was taking Fuijin there for a couple of drinks. And speaking of her she's a writer a mystery writer." Raijin said with a smirk on his lips as Fuijin glared at her large companion before kicking him in the leg, grasping his injured leg before turning back to Selphie and Irvine grinning sheepishly all the while.

"Care you join us?" he asked, while nervously glancing at Fuijin, who nodded in agreement, as Irvine looked to Selphie. Who merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Why not if it the one I'm thinking of then we're heading in that direction anyway. We could catch up on old times. "Irvine said as the four of them made their way to the bar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Taking a couple steps back, he admired his work, arms crossed over his chest, head tilted to one side. Blood dripping off strands of his dark hair and on to the ground. Wiping away access blood off of his face with the back of his hand, a sadistic smile graced his face. A true masterpiece lay before him, blood stained sheets, her mouth open in a silent scream. As usual her eyes and fingers were missing, eviscerated and everything else, only thing different was he had taken something else aside from the eyes and fingers was the tongue which he had placed in his coat pocket, jumping when he heard someone knock on the door he was resting against.

Cursing he looked for an escape route before eyeing the window, running toward it before opening the window, leaving a bloody hand print and unknowingly left his finger prints behind too, leaving the window open and ran off into the night, just as the door swung open, followed by a ear-splitting scream as he disappeared into the night.

**Well here's another chapter by me, I guess I own it to you guys for being so late with the updates so enjoy.**


	16. Gotcha

Disclaimer- I only own the plot, the killer and Melissa.

The scream echoed through the halls, waking up several of the students in the area. Opening their doors they turned to see a terrified girl backing out of the dorm that belong to one Sandy Collins. "Hey what's wrong? What's going on?" a girl asked, placing a hand on the hysterical girls' shoulder, who merely pointed to the dorm before collapsing onto her knees and vomiting. Grimacing the other student entered the room and instantly wished she didn't, blood was everywhere, but her eyes were glued on the body that lay on the bed in front of her.

"Oh, god Sandy." She gasped, hands over her mouth, when someone grabbed a hold of her arm, yanking her back. Turning around she saw Squall standing there, eyes fixed on the scene before him. Before looking down at the girl and leading her out of the room before going for his phone and dialling Melissa's number, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he did so.

Another girl dead, but at least they had a suspect. And hopefully their suspect would be the one they were looking for. _And hopefully this would all end and things could go back to normal, no more people locking their selves in their room, no more paranoia or sleepless nights. _He thought. On the fifth ring the answering machine picked up. Snapping his cell phone shut Squall snarled before dialling the police station, wonder where Melissa had gotten to.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Melissa knew this was unsafe, especially without backup. But she had a hunch that the guy probably wasn't in his hotel, removing her gun from its holster before knocking on the door. "Douglas this is the police, open the door!" She shouted. No response, now usually she would've called for backup and waited but now she was frustrated and tired and just wanted thing to go back to normal again. Kicking at the door a couple of times hearing the wood crack and splinter until it finally collapsed. Stepping in the cluttered room, looking left and right, gun held in front of her finger on the trigger. Nothing, no movement whatsoever.

Walking over to the table in the middle of the room. Picking up one of the newspaper clippings that had been on it. This one read: _Last night a body of a young woman was found today in Galbadia Garden… _Dropping the clip as a loud banging noise came from the bedroom. Raising her weapon once again she slowly made her way to the bedroom door. Slowly reaching for the handle, the door creaking as she opened it.

A mattress lay off to the right; plain white sheets lay at the foot of the bed. She looked to the window that was partly open, the tattered curtain blowing in the wind. Sneering she walked over to the window and peered out it.

When- SMASH!

She was struck from behind, pieces of chair she was hit with flying every direction. Growling she rolled onto her back and came face to face with none other that Douglas Adams himself. Covered in blood, possibly from another victim, grabbing a piece of debris from the chair Douglas swung it down on her, the piece of wood smashed her in the face, breaking her nose in the process. Raising her arms in defence as he continued to beat her with it. Grunting as the blow broke her right wrist before he went for her ribs and face, blood spilled from her nose and lips, trickling down her forehead, images of her daughter flashed before her eyes and she knew. She knew she had to fight back. Placing both feet into his chest, she shoved him away. Slamming hard into a nearby table, knocking it over, the board flying from his grasp, picking up her gun, aiming it with her uninjured wrist.

"Freeze!" She shouted, snarling Douglas glanced briefly at the window then back at Melissa, but not before Melissa pulled the trigger, the bullet tearing through his left shoulder before he disappeared out the window. Melissa ran to the window and cursed he was gone, not even a trail of blood to tell her where he went. Turning away from the window and headed to where she assumed the bathroom was. Opening the door and gasped, on the walls were pictures, pictures of the victims.

"Was he stalking them?" she asked herself as she picked up the first picture. It was of the first victim, probably at work judging by the building in the back and by the victims outfit. Putting that one down she picked up another. This one was of the second victim, this one taken at the spring festival.

Grabbing another, this one of the third victim, then to another this one of the fourth. Looking at each and every picture. Noticing a big red X through most of the pictures. All except two. One was a picture of Selphie and the other a picture of Quistis. The words NEXT written in red above the pictures and Melissa heart sank, this was definitely not good. Picking up the phone she dialled Squall's number.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pain radiated through his arm as blood dripped down his hand. Pressing his palm to his wound before walking off. Smirking all the while, sure one female cop may have seen his face, but his next victims might not, not like he left anything with his finger prints at the hotel room or…upon realizing something he stopped, his smirk disappearing. His knife the one he dropped at Garden, when he was chasing that girl. It had his finger prints on it and his initials. And in the girl's room, after the crime did he even make sure that he didn't leave any of his finger prints behind?

He didn't even remember being careful, all he remember was rushing out the window, when someone had knocked on the door. Cursing he slammed his bloodied fist against a nearby dumpster, leaving a large dent in the metal. Leaving the alley as he looked left and right, before darting to the bar across the street in the hotel he had been staying at. Pushing the door open and quickly making his way to the bathroom. Not knowing that he was being watched.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Selphie's eyes widened as she watched as a man covered in blood darted past her, dark hair tied back into a pony tail. A ragged bullet wound in the mans shoulder, she was obligated to go over there and help the poor man, but something about him made him nervous. So turning away she focused on Irvine. But couldn't focus on what he was saying, something about that man just didn't seem right. He seemed…dangerous.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Squall growled as his phone rang, fishing it out of his pocket. "Hello?" he sighed, never looking away from his computer screen.

"Squall, this is Melissa. The suspect…Douglas Adams-"

"Is our killer, that's what you were gonna say right?" Squall asked. Silence at first and then Melissa spoke.

"How-"

"We tested the results on the fingerprints one the dumpster with finger prints from a knife we found and blood finger prints on the victim's window. Both lead to Douglas."

"So there's been-"

Another murder? Yeah."

"When?" Melissa asked.

"Sometimes early this morning, by the way where the fuck have you been this whole fucking time?" Squall growled.

"I've been trailing our murderer, then he ambushed me in his hotel room, busted my nose, a few of my ribs…I think my wrist too." Melissa said.

"Which hospital are you at? I'll pick you up." Squall said.

"I'm not at any hospital, but Squall do me a HUGE favour."

"What?"

"Check the hospital anyway; see if our boy is there. I got a shot off after he ambushed me and took off, lost the trail though, who knows maybe he when to get himself patched up."

"Will do and where the hell are you?" he asked.

"Still in his hotel room."

"Why?"

"I found something, which is both good and bad news."

"Let's hear it."

"In his bathroom I found pictures of the previous victims, each with a big red X through the pictures, except two."

"Anybody I know?" Squall asked. There was a long uncomfortable silence before Melissa sighed and said.

"The next victims are Selphie Tilmit and Quistis Trepe." Upon hearing there words Squall's heart stopped.

**Wow fast update, hope you like.**


	17. Trouble

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, and some of the characters. Everything else belongs to the makers of final fantasy.**

"What are you saying?" Squall asked, having a hard time accepting what he was hearing..

"Commander what I am saying is that the killers next victims are Selphie Tilmit and Quistis Trepe. Two of your friends are they not?"

Seething Squall spoke slowly. Losing his temper would do nothing to help the situation.

"Yeah, yeah they're friends of mine, and..." He said before Melissa could say anymore . "I also know where they both are. Selphie called me an hour ago, and Quistis and Zell are in a local hospital. I'm sending someone to go retrieve them soon."

Melissa didn't say a word as Squall hung up the phone. Her wrist bandaged up along with her ribs. Wiping away dried blood from her nose. She nodded to the doctor as she got to her feet. A look of anticipation in her eyes, they needed to find this guy and fast, before he claimed another victim. Or victims. Hand on her holster Melissa headed out the door, where a friend and fellow officer, Kelly Mcneil. Kelly nodded to Melissa, brushing short brown hair out of her eyes. Narrowed green eyes peered at her from over tint sunglasses.

"The sarge send you over to baby sit me Kel?" Melissa muttered bitterly as she got in the drivers side.

"Well he knows you, and knowing how you usually do things without thinking, he suggested that I make sure that you don't end up getting sliced and diced." Kelly said.

"Yeah, and you know how he is with kids. I'd hate ending up kicking the bucket and having him tell my kid what happened. He can 't stand being near crying kids. Last thing I need is him telling her to stop bawling and that it wasn't his fault I got sliced and diced with my organs hanging out and everything."

"Yep, good ol' sarge too honest for his own good." Kelly said. As Melissa put the key in the ignition and started up the car.

Douglas growled as he watched the doctor stitch him up, a nurse at his side, with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She gave him a small smile, as the doctor closed up the wound and wrapped it up in bandages.

"There you go, Mr. Adams, now try and keep it clean." He said as Douglas got up, taking a prescription for pain killers from the doctor and winking to the nurse. Who merely rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath. Douglas smirked, too much excitement for him tonight. He figured he needed a good cold drink, a place with loud music, flashing lights and good place for for him to work out his next plan.

Maybe then...when all was said and done he would disappear. Maybe go to Tribia Garden, join SeeD there, or maybe Galbadia or anywhere else as long as it wasn't Balamb. But the question was what if he got the urge to kill again in a year, or two or three years? Well hopefully by then the police would have stopped searching for him. Then he would start again, maybe with men this time, just not this the same M.O.

Eyes fixated on the flashing lights of the night club before him, heading for the entrance. The Bouncer eyed him warily. Looking up up and down before waving him through. Upon entering the night club, Douglas' eye lit up as he caught sight of a familiar looking woman at the bar. But the excitement at seeing his second last victim didn't last long as he spotted her cowboy boyfriend sitting next to her, followed by a large, dark skinned man, wearing a vest and as pair on baggy pants, next to him a woman with silver hair and an eye patch over on eye. Friends of the late Seifer Almasy no doubt.

Douglas groaned and here he thought he had the perfect opportunity to get her alone. _Doubtful that would happen if she was alone, there's a good guess the cop you attacked had passed around your picture. Having everybody on high alert. _He thought to himself as he took a table near the back, near the mens room. _You should have killed the killed the cop, slit her throat, gut her like a fish. Or maybe taken her gun and blown her brains out. Save you the trouble. _Ordering a beer, Douglas looked to the dance floor. Oh well maybe next time he would be lucky.

Zell looked to Quistis, today they were leaving, Nida and Xu were on their way to pick them up. Zell smiled at her, as she gave him a smile of her own.

"You ready to go?" He asked, as he offered to carry her stuff, which Quistis politely declined.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said, as they left their room and head out into the lobby. Quistis grinned as she saw Xu at the front desk, waving to them.

Waving Quistis walked over to Xu and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're okay, Quistis and you Zell." Quistis thanked her. "So should we head out?" Xu asked, "This place kinda smells funny.".

"Yeah," Zell said. "Squall's probably wondering what happened to us, bet he's nervous.

"Speaking of Squall and the rest, what's the knew? Have there been anymore murders?"Quistis asked worriedly.

"No, quite, uh we'll let Squall tell you what's going on okay?" Nida said, somewhat nervously.

Raising an eyebrow Zell looked to Quistis, who just shrugged her shoulders. Letting it go for now Zell grinned. "Ah, well worry about that later. Right now I can't wait to get to Garden and pig out on those hot dogs." He said.

Quistis merely grinned and rolled her eyes, typical Zell always thinking of his stomach.

"How about you, Quistis? Looking to Zell, Quistis shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." She said, scratching her nose. " Maybe mark some papers. I maybe hurt, but I certainly not handicapped. I don't think I should slack off. Unlike some people...Zell..." She said, giving him a playful nudge. Zell grinned and nudged her back.

"Since when did you ever slack off, Quisty? To me I think you're just a workaholic ."

"What, me? A workaholic?" She said protested, still smiling.

"Uh huh of course you are. Since when was the last time you had fun, and don't say when we had to fight the sorceress'. That, in my opinion wasn't fun." Zell said, as they got into the car and buckled up. Xu started up the car, shaking her head.

"No, no, I do have fun once in a while." Quistis said.

"When?" Zell pried.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked, looking to him.

Zell grinned, he knew he had her and she knew it as a bead of sweat trickled down her forehead.

"I-I've." Quistis stammered.

At this Zell burst out laughing, clapping his hands. Quistis blushed and looked out the window, arms crossed. Finally calming down Zell apologized, Quistis merely nodded.

"So how about next Saturday you, me and Selphie check out that night club in Balamb." Zell suggested.

Without saying anything, or without taking her eyes from the window. Zell sighed. _Must be thinking of Seifer. _He thought, crossing his arms as he looked out the other window. Watching people walk to and from work. Yawning he saw the Garden come into veiw, his stomach growled, his mouth watering he couldn't wait to get his hands on a couple of those hotdogs. Xu sighed as they drove into the parking lot, seeing Squall and Headmaster Cid waiting for them. Squall sighed in relief as he saw Zell and Quistis step out of the car.

"Glad to see you two are alright, I've got bad news for you. Quistis, Zell could you come with me?" He asked, as he turned away.

No, he changed his mind as Selphie walked past him to head to the bathroom for the third time that night. Yes, he would finish her off tonight, his second last victim. He would pretend to be intoxicated, in need of help, she, being the kindhearted soul would call him a cab and help him outside. That's when he would strike. The question is would he be able to finish the job, the streets were always busy this time of night. The last thing he needed was someone catching him, so before all that he got to his feet and headed out of the club after paying for the drinks. There was a small shop next door, maybe he could by some duct tape and rope. Stretching Douglas headed to his destination.

Nodding to the guy at the register. Heading to where the duct tape and rope was. Finding exactly what he was looking for, he paid for them and headed out the door, and going to nightclub once again, the two items he was holding dropped to the ground, she was gone, Selphie and her boyfriend and their two friends, were gone. Growling Douglas stormed out of the club. Looking down the street, seeing Selphie and the others heading down the street away from him.

Seething Douglas screamed, hands balled into fists and decided to take out his anger out on a nearby wall. Ignoring the odd looks he got from people passing by.

"Excuse me sir, but are you alright?" Someone asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Spinning around he came face to face with a young woman with long brown hair down to her back. Bright blue eyes and tanned skin and about 5'8.

"Mind your own business, half pint I'm fine." He growled. The woman rolled, she rolled her eyes and walked off.

Taking a few deep breaths, Douglas smiled to himself. No big problem, there would be another time.

Squall sighed, looking out the window as all three of them sat in the office, cup of coffee in his hands.

"Squall, Zell and I kinda want to get to work, relax and what not." Quistis said as she and Zell sat at his desk. Rinoa standing beside it.

Looking at Zell and Quistis smiling at them. Squall sighed and took a sip of his coffee.

"I spoke to the officer helping us on the case, she told me that she had found something about our killer. About our next victim, or I should say victims." Squall said, scratching his chin.

This got their attention.

"Do you know who they are? Are they students at Garden.?" Zell said, with a shrug of his shoulders, head tilted to one side.

Squall sighed and waited for Zell to finish.

"Okay, okay wishful thinking, sorry."

"Not so wishful thinking, you're right on the ball." Zell raised an eyebrow, hand on his chin.

"The victims...are Selphie and you...Quistis."

Zell looked to Squall is disbelief.

"If this is some sick joke." Quistis warned, glaring at Squall.

Squall placed his coffee cup on the desk. "No lie, Melissa has searched the killers bathroom, finding pictures of the victims and his next victims, Quistis...You and Selphie are going to end up being the next victim. Now I know this isn't exactly something you or Selphie need to hear, and don't worry I don't plan on leaving you to tell Selphie either. But if Zell is up to it he could be yourbody guard until we catch the guy."

Zell looked to Quistis, tears shining in her eyes, his jaw clenched as she nodded.

"Then it's set, Zell whatever you do, don't let her out of your sight."

"Don't worry," Zell assured him. "I won't let you don't."

Standing up the two of them stood up and saluted Squall before leaving. Once in the elevator, Zell felt something wrap around his waist. Looking down he saw Quistis' arms wrapped around him, her head resting against his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered, barely audible, as Zell placed his hand on both of hers and breathed.

"Hey, no problem." It was all he could say. They stayed that way until the elevator doors slid open, Quistis pulling away from him and exiting the elevator, before turning to face Zell once again.

"You've been a great friend, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you." She sighed, grasping his hands in hers.

Looking into his eyes, inching ever so closer to him and kissed him.

**Good god, WHEN was the last time I updated this fic? I apologize for the long delay, hope you enjoy.**


	18. Poor Selphie

**Disclaimer-I own the plot and Melissa, everything else belongs to the people who made final fantasy Hope you enjoy.**

Selphie sighed as she rested her head on Irvine's shoulder, smiling at him.

"Did you have a good time, Sweetie?" He asked, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I had an awesome time, Irvy." She said cheerfully. As she and Irvine headed back to Garden as it began to thunder, lightening streaking through the sky.

Douglas sighed, nothing to do, no one to kill, might as well try and head back to Garden. Unless that cop had passed his picture around Garden, then he would have to find somewhere else to hide. His eyes lit up as he spotted Selphie just a head of him. Her boyfriend disappearing into another bar, obviously to use the facilities. Selphie stood just outside the door. Arms crossed as she leaned against the old brick wall.

Douglas looked left and right, the place was deserted, he grinned, now was the time was right. Picking up the pace, Douglas kept an eye out for any possible witnesses. As Selphie turned her back to him. Grabbing the nearest thing he could find, a old piece of wood, clubbing Selphie in the back of her head. Selphie dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Heart pounding, Douglas looked around, hoping nobody had seen him before dragging her into the alley. Reaching into his pocket for his spare knife.

Looking over his shoulder every once in a while, making sure Irvine wasn't coming around the corner. He knew he probably wouldn't be able to kill her, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to do some damage.

"Selphie!" He had heard Irvine yell, when he was half way done.

Cursing Douglas looked down at Selphie, the top half of her shirt was undone, licking his knife clean before carving Quistis' name into her chest quickly as he heard someone running into the alley. Jumping up Douglas leaped over Selphie and ran down the alley.

"Selphie." He heard Irvine drop to her knees in front of Selphie's prone form, picking her up Irvine flagged down a taxi to Garden, it was the only place close enough for him to get her help. Tears streaming down his face as he held her close.

Zell stood there, stunned as Quistis pulled away. Blinking a couple of times, bringing a hand to his lips as he looked at her.

"Wow." He said after a while. "That was, wow, my turn." He said said, placing both hands on Quistis' shoulders and pressed his lips to hers.

Quistis wrapped her arms his neck. Pulling away Zell smiled and stood besider her, arm wrapped around her waist.

"So," he said, "how about I treat you to lunch?"

"Gonna treat a girl like me to a meal of hotdogs?" Quistis asked jokingly. Seeing Zell blush.

"W-well, there's that new diner in Balamb, we can try that." Zell stammered.

Nodding Quistis, leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder. The couple were about to head out of Balamb when they saw Irvine enter, holding Selphie in his arms

"Somebody, please help me." Irvine shouted, dropping to his knees. Running over to him Quistis knelt in front of him, her eyes widening. Cuts adorned Selphie's body. Most of them were minor, nothing fatal, but what got her attention was her name carved into Selphie's chest, hands trembling.

"Let's get her to the medical ward." Zell said. "Now!"

Douglas sighed, satisfied as he washed the blood from his hands. Sure he didn't kill Selphie but knowing he had at least been able to inflict some harm on to her was good enough...for now. Fixing his hair Douglas noticed he needed a shave. Scratching his chin, maybe he should grow a beard, cut his hair...wear different, more stylish clothes. After all he soon would be disappearing, last thing he needed was someone to recognize him and call the police. Maybe he should take to wearing glasses too, he doubted contacts would do him any good. Walking out of the bathroom, smashing into another man as he did so. Growling the larger man spun to face him.

"Hey man, what's your problem?" He asked as Douglas walked past him, growling the man caught up with him and grabbed him by the shoulder.

Douglas glared at him before jerking out of his grip and continued on when one of the big guys friends stepped out in front of him. A man with one too many piercings to count, with pink hair and tattoos covering his entire body.

"Hey man, my friend asked you what your problem was...what? Too good to talk to us?"

The second guy asked, giving Douglas a shove. Getting no response as the first guy drew back his fist, just as Douglas pulled out his knife and stabbed the first guy in the gut. Eyes bulging out of their sockets as Douglas pulled the knife out of his gut.

Blood spilled out of the wound. Douglas looked to the other friend. The pink haired youth looked to Douglas and then to the knife. Stained with his friends blood before moving to help his friend. Heading toward the door, looking behind him to make sure nobody had seen him, good nobody aside from the two men who had confronted him. Everyone else was far too busy drowning their sorrows in beer and what not.

Too drunk to pay attention to him. Catching a glimpse of the two guys disappearing into the mens bathroom. As he left the bar, the Bartender watched him from behind the bar, then looked to the T.V. The news was on, once again they were talking about those murders, apparently they now had a suspect. His eyes widening, as they showed a picture of their suspect. Dropping the glass he was cleaning, shattering into a thousand pieces.

"Uh, I'll be with you in a second." He told the gentleman at the counter as he reached for the phone.

Squall looked dismayed as he looked down at Selphie, as she lay on the gurney. Most of her body covered in bandages, and there on her chest, was Quistis' name craved there. He looked to Quistis, who was biting her nails nervously. Zell at her side, brow furrowed as he looked to Squall as if saying well aren't you going to do anything about this? Irvine sat at Selphie's side, her hand clasped in his, eyes red and puffy from crying. Squall mentally kicked himself as he left the room and reached into his pocket for his cell phone and dialled Melissa's number.

"Hello?" He heard her answer.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say you haven't arrested Douglas Adams yet, have you?" He spoke, his jaw clenched.

"No, but we might have a lead, local bartender witness a young man that fit our suspects description. Says he assaulted another customer after an altercation. We're heading there as we speak. Why? Did something happen?" Melissa asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, your _possible _suspect attacked Selphie, well...I guess he wouldn't be possible suspect given the evidence you found. Well...what I am trying to say is that your suspect attacked Selphie, and is now after Quistis, we're sure of this because he carved her name in to Selphie's chest."

Melissa was silent, letting this all sink in.

"Squall, I know you are probably one step a head of me. But you might want to post a couple of guards at the infirmary." Melissa advised him.

Squall growled, jaw clenching. "No shit, and here I was thinking of doing anything other than that, instead I was just going to leave things the way they were. The fuck do you think I am? Stupid? And what if he came back, you think I'd put a friends life danger like that?" He screamed into the phone.

Melissa was silent for a few minutes before speaking calmly into the phone.

"Looks like I'm not the only one having a bad day." She muttered more to Kelly than Squall, who was still seething.

"I'm sure you'd feel the same way if you were in my place, with a injured friend, a serial killer targeting another...oh and a cop who doesn't seem to know how to do her job. Yeah you'd be pretty fucking pissy too." And with that he hung up.

Turning around he came face to face with Rinoa, who looked at him concerned. At this Squall began to feel a little guilty, remembering that he basically ended his relationship with her. Rinoa remained silent, looking down at her feet, hands behind her back.

"Um, I heard what happened to Selphie, I thought I would come and visit her." She said, looking at him briefly.

"You don't need my permission to do so, go." He said, gesturing to the door to the infirmary.

Noticing Angelo close on Rinoa's heels. _Must sense what's going on, guarding his owner, keeping her protected since I cannot. _He thought, as he headed back to his office.

**Well here is chapter 18 of Moonlit. Sorry of the delay, was up in Calgary for the weekend, and busy with work as well. **


	19. Goodbye Angelo

**Disclaimer- I only own Melissa, Kelly and Douglas. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners. So enjoy.**

Rinoa looked down at Selphie's prone form, placing her hand on Angelo's head. As he whined, large brown eyes looked up at her worriedly.

"It's okay, Angelo, Selphie will be okay." She said, more to reassure herself than her dog. Looking to Irvine, who had fallen asleep as Selphie's side. Cowboy hat resting on the nightstand, his coat hanging on the coat hanger behind him.

His hand clasped over Selphie's. Rinoa took a took on Selphie's left, brushing a few strands of hair off of Selphie's forehead. Her chest slowly rising and falling, Angelo resting his head on Rinoa's lap. When someone cleared his throat. Looking up, Rinoa saw Squall standing there, leaning against the door frame in his SeeD uniform. Gunblade in hand. Squall looked from Angelo to Rinoa.

"Going out on patrol?" Rinoa asked. Squall nodded. "How's Quistis?"

"Good," Squall said, "She's in her dorm, Zell's been watching over her." He then looked to Selphie. "Are you going to continue to stay with Selphie?"

Rinoa shook her head, then look to Irvine who was slowly beginning to wake up, yawning he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked to Squall.

"I'm...I'm coming with you, this guy is going to pay for hurting my Selphie." He growled, grabbing his hat and his coat.

"Fine," Squall said, turning away. "Irvine, grab your gun and meet me at the entrance." He then turned to Rinoa. "Uh, Rinoa I know you're probably not going to like what I am about to ask."

"Rinoa looked up at him. "What?"

"I wanted to know if I could borrow Angelo. I mean not on patrol but to keep guard over Selphie, while I station two SeeDs to guard outside the door." Rinoa looked down at Angelo, who was looking at Squall, had tilted to one side, tongue hanging out, before looking to Rinoa.

Rinoa looked at Squall and nodded before walking up to him.

"I'll take responsibility if something happens to him." He reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rinoa nodded before walking past him.

Melissa looked down at the man, as he lay on the stretcher, bandages wrapped around his abdomen, next to him stood the mans friend. Running a hand through his pink hair.

"Can you tell me what exactly happened?" She asked, notebook in hand.

The young man scratched the back of his head, looking down at his feet. "Well...me and Johnny, " he said gesturing to his friend. "Well we decided that, well before I tell you anything there's something else you might know."

Melissa tore her eyes from her notepad, pen to paper, raising an eyebrow. The pink haired man spoke up.

"Before we had entered the bar, we had seen your suspect attack a young woman, club her over the head. And then dragged her into a nearby alley, so we stopped near the alley and that's went we caught a glimpse of her attacker. It was the same guy that stabbed my friend here." He said, looking to the man on the stretcher.

Melissa jotted it down. "Now tell me about the bar incident."

"Well shortly after the incident in the alley we spotted the same that attacked the girl, head into the bathroom, blood on his hands. So while my friend and I distracted, stalling him and such. Then when we had done that, I was to get the bartender to call the police. Sadly things didn't seem to go that way, as you can see." He said shaking his head.

"Guess you're pretty lucky, that the bartender was his face on the news and called it in. Or we wouldn't have come." Melissa said, before turning away and exited the ambulance as the paramedics closed the doors and pulled away.

"So," Kelly said. "What do you plan on doing now?"

"Interview some of the other bar patrons, see if anyone saw where our suspect was heading." Melissa said, heading backing into the bar.

Douglas glanced out from behind the tree, making sure no one was watching as he changed into his uniform. Taking his hair out of its usual ponytail, placing his backpack onto his shoulders before heading towards the entrance of Balamb Garden. Hair falling into his eyes, watching a couple of other students walk past him. Keeping an eye out of anybody that could recognize him, Douglas headed to the infirmary.

He knew Selphie was there, so vulnerable and defenceless. Reaching into his pocket for his knife, smiling to himself, boy would they be in for a surprise when they went in to check on her in the morning.

Zell watched a Quistis cried into her pillow, he was never good at things like this, even when his grandfather died when he was a young boy. When his mother would cry her eyes out on the bed. Turning toward the the door, he slowly walked out and stood beside the door, keeping watch. Arms crossed over his broad chest, eyes narrowed.

"Trying to make yourself look bad ass," a voice spoke up. "You know you're trying too hard." Looking up Zell saw Xu standing there, hands on her hips, solemn expression on her face.

"How is she?" She asked. Looking past him, at Quistis' door.

"Crying her eyes out, still upset about what happened to Selphie." Zell said, looking down the darkened hallway. Running a hand through his hair as he looked back to Xu. "Squall and Irvine on patrol?"

Xu nodded then looked past him as she heard the door unlock and Quistis stepped out of the room. Eyes red rimmed and puffy from crying, at the moment she was cleaning her glasses with the corner of her shirt.

"Zell I'm gonna go to the training center, Xu you can come along if you like." She offered, looking to the other woman, who gave Quistis a small smile as the three of them headed to the training center.

Douglas resisted the urge to grin as he came to the infirmary entrance. No guards, no witnesses, this was too easy. Slowly and deliberately Douglas made his way into the infirmary, knife in hand, wiping sweat away with the back of his hand as the doors slid open, revealing a sleeping Selphie. Her chest rising and falling slowly. Douglas sat at the foot of her bed, knife raised above his head, when he stopped.

Staying completely still, did he just hear something growl? No, it was just the wind. Thunder maybe. Grinning as he looked out the window, his smile disappeared. Well there went that assumption about the noise being thunder. His eyes widened as he saw something move in the corner, followed by the sound of growling again. Just as that something lunged at him, knocking him down, his knife falling out of his hands.

Screaming as he felt the creature bite down on his wrist that once held the knife. _A dog! _He thought. _There was a fucking dog in here. _Trying to get away from the enraged beast, Douglas tried to free himself, kicking, punching and even biting. Screaming as its teeth broke through the skin on his wrist, blood spilling down his wrist. Grunting as he finally did break free, he felt around frantically for his knife, grinning as he found it. Just as the dog lunged for him again. Its teeth sinking into his ankle, dragging him to the ground.

Snarling Douglas brought his knife down on the dog, slicing through its left eye, receiving a yelp from the beast as it released him, standing up he limped over to where the light switch was and turned on the lights, revealing a still sleeping Selphie and a black and white dog. Teeth bared, blood dribbling down its face. Barking the dog glanced at Selphie.

_Must be some potent pain killers they got her on. _Douglas thought, as he limped toward the dog, bring the knife down on its right shoulder. Yelping the dog backed away before lunging at him again. Growling Douglas brought the knife down on the dogs neck, laughing triumphantly as the dog dropped to the ground, dead. But his victory was short lived as he heard several people running down the hall toward the infirmary.

Cursing Douglas slipped out the window, unfortunately this did not go unnoticed...

**Well here you guys go, chapter 19, sorry the chapters seem to be slow going story wise. But hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
